Una nueva batalla: La unión de dos países MJ
by yami-kame357
Summary: Esta es la historia de cuando Yugi y la banda llegan a México en un intercambio escolar. Al fin el viaje a Teotihuacán y se acerca la verdad.....penúltimo capítulo de nuevo ¬¬u...
1. Chapter 1: Magician of Faith

**HOLAAAAA: este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, esta dividido en tres partes y cada parte con sus correspondientes capítulos:**

**1.- La unión de dos países: México-Japón**

**2.- Buscando nuestro pasado, un torneo mundial**

**3.- La unión dos grandes culturas: Egipcios-Teotihuacanos **

**Aunque al principio están poco aburrido en los sig caps espero que me salgan mejor, también espero sus reviews para mejorar la historia, antes quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones: la historia se desarrolla en dos escuelas principalmente, una es el CEB (Centro de Estudios de Bachillerato) y la BENMmejor conocida como"Normal de maestros" que es una escuela de nivel superior (licenciatura) y al principio uso los nombres japoneses de los personajes: Jounouchi Joey,Anzu Tea yHonda Tristán.**

**Y bueno, después de esta corta explicación ya paso al fic y nuevamente espero que les guste:...**

**Yami-kame357**

**Capítulo 1: Magician of Faith (Mago de la fe)**

Zyanya.- Me esperas, voy a inscribirme en el concurso y ahorita regreso.

Tania.- si no hay problema, mientras yo voy a ver los puestos, va?

Zyanya se va para las inscripciones del cosplay, a ella le gusta participar en ese concurso en cada convención, esta vez fue de "la novia" (Kill Bill), mientras Tania se daba una vuelta por los puestos y se le ocurrió entrar a la parte de los juegos de rol y de cartas, a ella le gusta mucho jugar Yu-Gi-Oh, pero en esta ocasión no llevaba con ella sus cartas.

Tania.- Waw, hoy si que hay mucha gente y al parecer es un duelo interesante, muchos están de metiches…

Cuando Tania se acercó a ver a los duelistas sobresalía un chavo alto, delgado, de cabello café y de ojo claro.

Tania.- Anda la osa, este tipo se parece mucho a Kaiba, hasta gabardina trae, debería disfrazarse y entrar al cosplay, es igualito.

Ella se acercó para ver mejor y se dio cuenta que todos ellos estaban viendo un duelo entre un niño muy parecido a Yugi y un chavo que aparentaba más edad, después de un tiempo el primero le ganó al segundo con un conjunto de jugadas asombrosas.

Tania.- ("este niño……..creo que ya alucino, se parece un buen a Yugi……pero, porqué no puedo dejar de verlo, siento como si ya lo conociera, pero estoy segura que es la primera vez que lo veo")

De repente el chavito volteó a ver a Tania.

Tania.- Orale, eres muy bueno en el duelo (ella generalmente no le habla de esa forma tan familiar a cualquier extraño, pero en esta ocasión las palabras salieron solas)

Chavito.- Gracias, pero no es para tanto….

-Cómo que no es para tanto, si eres muy bueno en esto –afirmó alguien que parecía ser su amigo-

-Sí Yugi, no seas tan modesto –afirmó su amiga

Tania.- ("Yugi, bueno conozco a chavos que se hacen llamar Yugi, supongo que es su apodo")

-Pues claro, él es el mejor duelista del mundo, aunque "_otros"_ digan lo contrario, verdad Kaiba? (dirigiéndose al chavo alto que Tania había visto anteriormente)

Kaiba.- Cállate! Una cosa es un torneo oficial y otra es estos jueguitos insignificantes entre novatos, además tu eres un bueno para nada que nunca ha podido ganarme

-Qué, pues ya como vas, y esta vez te ganaré, prepárate!

-Jounouchi!– intervino el chavito

Tania.- Jounouchi, hay si, si él es Jounouchi y él (señala al chavo alto) es Kaiba, entonces tú eres Yugi, él (señala a su amigo) es Honda y para rematar ella (señala a su otra amiga) es Anzu, no?(lo dice de forma burlona)

Cuando acabó de decir eso dejó a los 5 chavos con cara de wat.

Yugi.- ejem, pues si, cómo lo supiste?

Tania se queda asombrada al igual que los demás espectadores, pero después de algunos segundos, los demás se fueron:

-Chale, se nota que esos cuates son súper fans de Yu-Gi-Oh, hasta los nombres se pusieron.

-No, faltaron Tea, Tristan y Joey…

-Ay, pero que guey eres, luego te explico…

-Ni siquiera se parecen, parecen extranjeros pero, osea, ni al caso…

La única que se quedó con ellos fue Tania, pero alcanzó a escuchar el último comentario.

Tania.- ("Que ni se parecen, pues yo los veo idénticos, además, qué me pasa? Porqué no me voy? Mi cuerpo no me responde, ay, ya me oxidéeee!" )

Kaiba. -Qué te vas a quedar paradota como idiota! reaccionaaaaa!

Tania -Qué dijisteeee?

Kaiba -Que te muevas, cara de tonta!

Tania –Oye! Qué grosero eres, qué en tu casa no te enseñaron a respetar a los demás?

Anzu –Tiene razón, no seas grosero Kaiba, ella no te ha hecho nada.

Jounouchi –Por favor qué le piden a este altanero, engreído y prepotente.

Kaiba –Y a ustedes quien los metió, par de….

Zyanya –Tania! (su voz interrumpió la discusión) Te estaba buscando (ve a los demás con cara despectiva) los conoces?

Tania –He? No, pero uno ya se dio a conocer por su genio de los mil demonios. Vamonos porque no me quiero enojar con igualados…. (ve a Kaiba con cara de asesina a punto de atacar y después, ya con una cara más amable y ve a los demás) a comparación de "otros" ustedes me cayeron buen, espero volverlos a ver, adiós…. (y se va con su amiga)

Yami –"Lo más seguro es que si"

Yugi –"Qué dijiste Yami, por qué?"

Yami –"No lo se, es una intuición"

Yugi –"Desde que llegamos a este país estas muy raro, qué pasa?"

Yami –"Es que siento mucho poder por estos lugares, pero no te preocupes que tal vez es que ya extraño a Japón, no es nada"

Yugi –"Mmmmm, por qué no te creo?…."

Zyanya –Quienes eran?

Tania –Ay, que no lo se, es la primera vez que los veo.

Zyanya –En serio? Pues a mi me pareció que ya los conocías, te conozco y se que no te le pones al brinco a cualquier extraño, además lo mirabas como si ya lo conocieras desde hace tiempo, Ha! Ya se, te gusta verdad?

Tania –Ay no, bueno no estaba feo, pero es un grosero.

Zyanya –Entonces?

Tania –no lo se, no te ha pasado que sientes que ya conoces a alguien que apenas acabas de ver en tu vida?

Zyanya –Mmmm….. Tal ves, eso te pasó?

Tania –Creo que si, además ese chavo no se te hizo parecido a Seto Kaiba de Yu-Gi-Oh?

Zyanya –No, además sabes que esa cosa no me gusta, la detesto.

Tania –("Si, se me olvidaba que le trae malos recuerdos")

Zyanya –Ya, no hablemos de eso que lo más seguro es que no los vuelvas a ver. Dentro de poco comenzará el concurso y no puede empezar sin la estrella o sea yo.

Tania –Lo que me encanta es tu modestia eh

Zyanya –Pues claro, ja,ja,ja, sabes que así soy yo, sencillita y carismática..

Tania –Pos´claro manta ja,ja,ja……

Después de ese día Tania No podía dejar de pensar en esos chavos de la convención, además eran más constantes los sueños que tenía con monstruos del duelo, en especial con el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, además que esas son sus cartas favoritas, en estos sueños veía a estos y otros monstruos del duelo en batalla y a unas personas con vestimentas antiguas y sobre todo reconocía a una mujer de cabello largo y el paisaje en donde acontecían las batallas pero como ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los sueños no les tomaba mucha importancia.

-------------------

**Fin del capítulo 1 **


	2. Chapter 2: Coincidencia o destino?

**Este es el segundo capi, esta un poco largo pero espero que les guste:**

**Yami-kame357**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Coincidencia o destino? **

El lunes en la escuela todo transcurrió de forma normal, solo que Tania estaba un poco distraída (más de lo normal) y cuando fue el descanso sus amigas le preguntaron la razón.

Karina –Qué te pasa? Te la has pasado con cara de sueño y muy distraída, bueno, casi nunca le pones atención a la clase verdad, pero hoy estas peor.

Tania -Oye, yo siempre estoy atenta a las clases (si aja -) lo que pasa es que he tenido muchos sueños y por eso no he descansado bien.

Karina –sueños, son feos? Recuerda que contar una pesadilla ayuda para que no se haga realidad.

Tania –Yo no creo eso, las cosas que vallan a pasas pasarán, además yo nunca he tenido sueños que se hagan realidad, aunque uno que otro si quisiera que se realizara (mmmmm) pero nomás no, además ni son creíbles, son muy fantasiosos, pero cada ves me despierto me siento cansada, chale, ya es la edad…. Ya estoy chocheando!

Lucian –Por favor, la edad? si eres un año más chica que yo y no tengo achaques.

Karina –Yo no me preocupo, soy la más chica de las tres, sólo me preocupo porque es difícil ser yo.

Tania –Bueno ya, no ven que es muy difícil ser la amiga de Karina? (chiste malo) En otro tema, qué vamos a comer?

Lucian –Pues no estas enferma porque tienes hambre, mmmm, ya se! Se me antojó una torta del Oso vamos, además no tenemos la siguiente clase y nos da tiempo de ir al CEB y regresar.

Tania –Síiiii!

Karina –Bueno

Las tres se fueron al CEB que está en la otra esquina de la cuadra de la Normal. En esa escuela iban Lucian y Tania en la preparatoria y a Tania le traía buenos recuerdos esa escuela.

Ya en el puesto de tortas que esta en frente del CEB estaban pidiendo cuando de repente Tania sintió mucho frió y la necesidad de voltear hacia la puerta de la escuela. Cuando ella volteó se sorprendió al ver a los chavos de la vez pasada en la convención. Kaiba y Jounouchi estaban discutiendo (como siempre) y Yugi los trataba de tranquilizar (como siempre )

Karina –Qué te pasa? A quien ves?

Tania –Toma, paga mi torta porfis, ahorita regreso. (y se fue corriendo)

Karina y Lucian –Espero, a dónde vas?

Tania –("No puede ser, son los mismos tipos de la vez pasada y tienen el uniforme del CEB, qué significa esto?")

Honda –Ya Jounouchi, déjalo, no vale la pena pelearse de nuevo con él.

Jounouchi –Déjame, ya me cansé de este tipo, todo el día se la pasa insultándome.

Kaiba –Pues no veo de que otra cosa se puede hablar con tigo, sólo para burlarse.

Yugi –Kaiba por favor no lo provoques más, si nos ve el de la puerta nos va a reportar.

Kaiba –A mi no me importa ese inútil bueno para nada, ninguno de los dos policías sirven.

Tania –Bueno en eso si tienes razón "Kaiba"

Todos voltean a verla.

Yugi –Eres tú!

Tania –Si, hola a todos, qué sorpresa no?

Yugi –"Valla Yami, tienes voz de profeta, si la volvimos a ver"

Yami no contestó, sólo se le quedó viendo a Tania muy extrañado.

Tania –Nunca me imaginé que estudiaran aquí, saben, yo estudiaba en esta escuela.

Anzu –Waw! Qué sorpresa! Y ahora en dónde estudias?

Tania –Acá en la en la BENM, mejor conocida para los cuates como la Normal

Anzu –La normal? Y dónde queda.

Tania –Eh? Queda en la otra esquina, acá atrás, apoco no la conocen?

Yugi –No, lo siento es que tenemos poco de llegar a este país, nosotros somos de Japón y en un intercambio temporal nos pasaron de la escuela de Domino a esta.

Tania –Domino, hay ya! Díganme la verdad, Domino no existe, cuáles son sus verdaderos nombres?

Cuando terminó de decir esto llegaron Lucian y Karina, Tania les dijo que se adelantaran y se fueron.

Jounouchi –Porqué no nos crees, nadie en este país nos cree.

Yami le dice a Yugi que le muestre el rompecabezas del milenio a Tania (como es un artículo fuera de lo normal, Yugi siempre lo tiene en su mochila para cuidarlo, supongo que ya saben como es nuestro México lindo y querido u )

Yugi –Mira para que nos creas. (Lo saca y se lo pone.)

Tania –Ay, por Dios! Eso es lo que creo que es, es el rompecabezas del milenio!

Yugi –Sip

Kaiba –Ya, yo me largo de aquí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, si ella no nos cree yo no le voy a estar rogando.

Tania –Oye no es fácil creer que ustedes sean lo que son.

Kaiba –Nos estas viendo o no? (y se va sin esperar respuesta)

Tania – Si vete, nadie te necesita! ("aunque a ese par de ojitos azules…. pues….") Bueno si pero por qué?

Yami –Eso quisiera saber……

Tania voltea hacia Yugi con cara de asombro

Tania –Yami?

Tanto Yugi como Yami se quedaron asombrados, ella había escuchado la voz de Yami y al parecer también lo podía ver.

Yami –Me puedes ver?

Yugi –Lo puedes ver?

Jounouchi, Anzu y Honda se quedaron extrañados porque no sabían de qué estaban hablando ya que ellos no pueden ver a Yami, sólo saben cuando es él o Yugi.

Tania –Si puedo verte, orele! Pos´, digo, pues ya les creo, si son ustedes!. Oye Yami, se puede decir que eres como un fantasma verdad?

Yami –Pues teóricamente si porque no tengo un cuerpo físico como Yugi.

Tania –SIIIIII! Por fin, por fin, he visto un fantasmaaaaa, y no morí en el intento, esperen……., siii, todavía respiroooo! saben yo siempre he querido ver un fantasma y hasta hoy pude, bueno al menos no me ha dado un infarto, ja,ja,ja….. qué chidooooo!

Jounouchi –Oigan creo que ella si esta medio loca, no lo creen?

Honda –Creo que si….no hay un manicomio por aquí?

Anzu –Mmmmm……….parece, alguien sabe de qué están hablando?

Jounouchi y Honda –No

Tania –Qué tanto comentan!

Yugi y Tania que se dan cuenta que los demás no saben de que están hablando quedan descuerdo en platicas después sobre eso.

Yugi –Bueno, ya casi se acaba el descanso, a qué horas sales de la escuela?

Tania –A las 3:00 pm, por?

Yugi- Si quieres vamos por ti a tu escuela en la salida para que podamos platicar, nosotros salimos a la 1:30 pm, y ya sabemos dónde queda, si?

Tania –Claro, entonces nos vemos después, hasta luego. (y ella se fue a su escuela)

Jounouchi –Baya, si que es rara no?

Yugi –Pues a mi me cayó bien…….

Honda –Sinceramente, a ti quién no te cae bien, poco falta para que te hagan santo y no porque este bueno entendido? (y voltea a ver a Anzu)

Anzu –Por qué me vez a mi? (nerviosa)

Honda –Por qué será?

Mientras el pobre de Yugi no entendía de qué estaban hablando y Jounouchi trataba de aguantarse la risa.

Lo que quedó del día transcurrió normal para Yugi y sus amigos pero para Tania no, estaba demasiado distraída y eso le causó uno que otro problemita:

Maestra –Quien me dice el artículo 7 de la ley de instrucción pública para el DF? (como era de esperarse en el grupo que es tan participativo nadie levantó la mano)

Lucian –Oye y con quienes estabas hablando, son del CEB verdad, son tus amigos?

Tania -…………(ella estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos que no la había escuchado)

Lucian –Oye, contesta, Tania, hey reaccionaaaa! Cara de tonta

Tania –Callate Kaiba, no me digas así!

Maestra –Tania! Sabes por lo menos de que estoy hablando?

Tania –Ay, yo,…..este…..no, me repite la pregunta?

Maestra –Si pusieras atención lo sabrías, ya me cansé de que no me pongas atención, te sales del salón y te pongo falta, y cuidado que ya tienes una y te falta poco para reprobar.

Tania –Por una mugre falta! Yo no estaría distraída si usted no hiciera tan aburrida la clase (eso sorprendió a todos, ya que ella se caracteriza por ser calmada y no ponerse al tu por tu con los maestros)

Maestra –Qué dijiste? Salte! Y tuenes doble falta!

Para no pelear ella se salió del salón y trató de calmarse. Ya afuera se encontró con un antiguo compañero de escuela que estaba en el salón de alado.

Pancho –Qué te pasa? Por qué estas afuera?

Tania –Me sacaron

Pancho –Por qué?

Tania –Por respondona, supongo

Pancho -Respondona tu, no algo te hicieron

Tania –Claro que me hicieron algo! O si no, no estaría así!

Pancho –Ay que genio te traes, mejor me voy.

Tania –No! espera, perdóname es que últimamente he estado irritable y no se por qué, perdón y mejor me voy a caminar o si no…..bueno nos vemos después. (y se va sin esperar comentario)

Pancho –Qué raro, ella no suele ser así….

A la siguiente clase ella regresó al salón y todo continuó normal hasta la salida en donde ella salió corriendo para ver si habían cumplido su promesa.

Karina –Oye esperanos!

Lucian –Si se quiere ir sola deja que se valla

Yered –A ahora qué le pasa a su amiga

Lucian –No se, a ver si ya controlas más a tu hija

Yered –No, porqué ella se puede ir a donde quiera.

Karina –miren va con esos chavos, no son los del descanso?

Lucian –Si son ellos, ya lo sabía si los conoce……

Tania –Yugiii! Me alegra que si vinieran.

Yugi –Waw si que esta bonita tu escuela

Tania –Si y además es grande, luego se las muestro. Que bueno que vinieron todos, Yugi "y Yami que va implícito" Jounouchi, Honda y Anzu. (se acerca a Kaiba) oye, se que comenzamos mal, espero que nos podamos llevar bien "yo a este no lo dejo escapar, ji,ji,ji(risa maquiavélica tipo señor Berns sólo le faltó lo de las manos)" si Seto?

Kaiba –Y tu que rayos te traes? Y desde hace cuánto nos conocemos he? que hasta por mi nombre me llamas, prefiero que me llames Kaiba, entendido?

Tania –Todavía que quiero ser buena con tigo, además te llamaré Seto porque tu verdadero apellido no es Kaiba, no se cuál fue el apellido de tus padres biológicos, pero Kaiba es por Kosaboru (no se si se escribe así),****además yo no acostumbre llamar a los demás por apodos o apellidos, entendiste? Porque no quiero repetirlo de nuevo. Así que te aguantas!

Jounouchi –Órale! Si que tiene carácter! "y calló al bocón de Kaiba" Ha! Oye, si no acostumbras llamar por el apellido porqué a mi y a Honda nos dices así?

Kaiba –El burro por delante

Jounouchi –Quéeee!

Kaiba –Que se dice Honda y yo

Jounouchi –Y tu por qué?

Tania –("Si que es medio tonto el pobre, pero así me gusta , y si no intervengo eso va a parecer el chavo del ocho") Lo que pasa es que me gusta más Jounouchi que Katsuya, por eso, o prefieres que te llame Joey?

Jounouchi –Joey, por qué?

Tania –No por nada .("Cierto, ellos no se saben esa gringada") En otro tema, me dijeron que están temporalmente en México, dónde se están quedando? También vino Mokuba? Y por qué hablan bien español? Se los enseñan en Japón (el español ) y…

Yugi –Qué te parece que primero te contesto esas preguntas si?

Jounouchi –Chale, esta si que hace preguntas.

Tania –Uy! Ya hasta hablas como chilango.

Kaiba –Dirás como vil naco.

Tania –Oye, de vez en cuando yo también hablo así y no soy naca, al menos eso creo "manto" y Yugi, pos´ ya me vas a contar el chisme.

Kaiba –Ya no hables así que me molesta.

Tania –Pos´ chale manto, qué cosa no te molesta? Deberías quejarte menos y disfrutar la vida tan linda y hermosa porque sólo hay una ("ni yo me la creí ")

Yered –Ya te cachamos! Si ya era de esperarse que te fueras corriendo sin decir ni pio, te ibas a ver al novio verdad?

Tania –Novio? Cuál? Dónde?

Jounouchi –Ya decía yo, hace muchas preguntas.

Yered –Cómo que cual novio, pues cuántos tienes? Me refiero a él (señala a Kaiba)

Tania y Kaiba –Quéeee!

Tania –Este no es mi novio apenas lo acabo de conocer.

Lucian y Yered –Si cómo no.

Kaiba –Yo no tengo tan malos gustos!

Tania –Quéee? Me dijiste fea! Heriste mis sentimientos, bua, bua y yo que quería ser buena con tigo bua, bua, eso me gano por creer en las personas, creí que en el fondo eras bueno pero me equivoqué bua, bua….

Kaiba –No…, no te pongas así, sólo era una broma, ya deja de hacerte la sensible, ya! No llores!

Yugi –Kaiba se está disculpando?

Jounouchi –Lo veo y no lo creo.

Anzu –En todo el tiempo que lo conocemos nunca se había disculpado.

Yered –Ya ven les dije, si es su novio.

Lucian –Uy, pues no esta feo mi cuñao

Kaiba –ya cállense! Y tu ya deja de llorar..

Tania –"uy, nunca me imaginé que el mismísimo Seto Kaiba tratara de disculparse con migo, Tania eres una primera actriz, vas pal´ Oscar, ja, ja, ja" seguro que no era verdad? (sigue actuando que llora y se tapa la cara)

Kaiba –He…. mmmm, a ver, quita las manos,…. No estas llorando! Mentirosa!

Tania- Ups, creo que me cachaste….pero de todos modos fuiste muy grosero.

Después, Karina, Lucian y Yered se van porque no entienden de qué están hablando y mientras Yugi le explica a Tania que llegaron hace dos semanas a México, que se están quedando en una residencia para alumnos extranjeros y que solo Mokuba pudo acompañarlos y que esta cursando sexto de primaria en una escuela cerca de esos rumbos, mientras Kaiba esta tratando de manejar la Kaiba Corp a distancia. Después de platicar por casi tres horas a Tania se le hacía tarde para hacer toda la tarea que le dejaron y por eso se tuvo que ir pero antes se quedaron descuerdo para esperarla al día siguiente cuando saliera de la escuela para ir a algún lugar para jugar cartas. Al llegar Tania a su casa le platicó todo a su hermano mayor y como era de esperarse él no le creyó así que ella le dijo que si quería ir a su escuela a conocerlos y así le pudiera creer y su hermano aceptó. Además ella le habló a un amigo de la preparatoria para que también los conociera, ella lo pensó mucho para hablarle porque no estaba segura de que fuera lo correcto pero algo le decía que le tenía que hablar, además a él le gusta mucho ese anime:

Oscar –Enserio? No, me estas mintiendo, no puede ser, ellos no son reales.

Tania –Ya se que no me crees, al principio yo tampoco les creí pero al parecer si es la verdad, si quieres ve a la Normal como a las 3:00pm para que tu mismo juzgues.

Oscar –Esta bien pero de todos modos no te creo nada……

Ya en la noche:

Tania: Hoy si que fue un día muy cansado, espero esta vez si descansar, bueno, al menos uno de mis sueños se ha cumplido y…

-- Todavía no les crees, verdad? (interrumpió una voz de mujer)

Tania –Oye no es tan fácil creer eso.

-- Ay si, tu te crees eso y mas, eres demasiado ingenua, mejor dicho demasiado tonta

Tania –Oye! Yo no me creo todo.

--Será mejor que los pongas a prueba, tal vez no son de confiar.

Tania –Tan desconfiada como siempre.

-- No, tu eres la tonta confiada, falta que te hagan una mala jugada y luego estés chillando.

Tania –Uy, ya cállate, Ay! Pero que estoy haciendo? Ya me estoy volviendo loca que hasta con mi conciencia me peleo.

-- Conciencia tu abuela, yo no soy tu…

Tania –Ya! Silencio, buenas noches…

-- Qué! Oye escúchame! "mmmm…. Ya verás que pronto aprenderás a respetarme, además la aparición del faraón….aquí…no puede traer nada bueno, deberé tener cuidado..."

**Fin del segundo capítulo…………., si tienen algunos consejos mándemelos porfis **

**Gracias! **


	3. Chapter 3Intercambio de almas

**Yu-Gi-Oh! no es de mi propiedad (algo obvio a estas alturas, no? ¬¬) ni los demás personajes que aparecen en este fic, ellos son "propiedad" (………) de sus respectivos padres ya que ellos son personas reales que tomé para hacer el fic (sólo espero que no se molesten porque no les avisé °°) sólo un personaje es de mi creación (o sea marca registrada) pero ese personaje saldrá más adelante y es un personaje que en lo personal aprecio mucho.**

**---Ya, ya no sea barbera, ya se que me admiras.**

**-Uy! Si, cómo no, pero tú te esperas que todavía no te toca salir a escena si? **

**---A la órden! (……………)**

**Bueno, después de esta pequeña interrupción pasamos a lo importante: este es el tercer capítulo y espero que les guste.**

**Yami-kame357 **

**Capítulo 3: (Intercambio de almas) **

-----_SUEÑO-----_

Mujer –Quiero que la segunda tropa valla a las afueras del palacio y que impidan que extraños entren, la cuarta y quinta tropas hagan una barrera en toda la parte oeste y protejan a los habitantes.

Soldado –Majestad, ya mandamos a la tropa tres para que le avisen a los querremos de "la tierra de los dioses" para que nos ayuden pero lo más seguro es que se tarden, esta muy lejos.

Mujer –No importa, se que vendrán, mi padre tenía buenas relaciones con sus reyes y se que nos ayudarán.

Llega otro soldado: -Majestad no los encontramos por ninguna parte, los demás sacerdotes están menos ellos dos, qué hacemos?

Mujer – Qué? tráiganme un caballo, yo iré a buscarlos. (se sube al caballo y va a toda prisa a buscarlos) "algo no anda bien, tengo un mal presentimiento, espero que estén bien"

("no vallas, por favor no vallas porque no regresarás……por favor…..")

-----_FIN DEL SUEÑO-----_

Tania – Mmmmm…..

--Qué tienes? No dormiste bien?

Tania –no, ya me hartó ese sueño y lo mas gacho es que es sólo esa parte. Mejor me apuro o se me va a hacer tarde.

--Si, siempre se te hace tarde……

Tania .- si no fuera verdad me enojaría. Uy, casi se me olvidaba mi deck…………

Lucián –Hola, hoy bienes muy contenta, qué, ya te reconciliaste con tu novio?

Tania –Novio? Cuál de todos? (ja, ja, ja, eso ni yo me la creó)

Lucián –Mmmmm, no te hagas, el alto, guapo y de ojo azul de ayer. Lástima de la carota de mírame y no me toques.

Tania –Seto?...(en lo que reacciona)…….quéeeee! (ya reaccionó, efecto retardado) ese no es mi novio!

Lucián –Uy, pero no es para que te enojes, qué sensible…..

Tania -¿? He? Ha, espérame!...

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad (o sea aburrido) hasta la hora de la salida cuando Tania se dirigió a toda velocidad a la puerta de la entrada de la escuela donde la esperaban sus nuevos amigos.

Lucián –Otra vez se va corriendo…..

Tania corre y se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando ve a una bolita de chavos en las bancas de la escuela y cuando se acerca ve a Yugi y a los demás pero se sorprendió por ver a su hermano en pleno duelo contra Kaiba.

Tania –Hermano? Valla, qué puntual.

El duelo estaba muy interesante ya que tanto Kaiba como Jesús (hermano de Tania) tenían dos dragones de ojos azules y estaban esperando quien se decidía a atacar primero.

Lucián –A ver hija de tu #&"$#&, qué rayos te pasa, porqué te vas corriendo y ni pio dices? Qué ya te olvidaste de tus amiguis, oye, hazme caso! Reacciona! (ella estaba tan entretenida con el duelo que ni caso le hacía)

Jesús (hermano) y Kaiba –YA CALLALAAAAAA! QUE ME DISTRAE!

Lucián –Quéeeee!

Tania –Señor, si señor! Lo que ustedes digan "Setos"…. Heeee….yo creo que mejor guarda silencio porque cuando se enojan, se enojan ("y te va ha caer la furia del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules") además este es el duelo del siglo y no me lo quiero perder….

Lucian –Duelo del siglo? A qué te refieres?

Tania –Hee…."ups, ya metí la pata, ella no sabía que soy duelista, de hecho casi nadie de aquí lo sabía…."

En eso Lucian fija su mirada en………..Honda, si! En el chavo alto de cabello corto alias Tristán….y luego luego se le notó la carita de enamorada….y muy interesada pregunta: -Oye cómo se llama ese chavo?-

Tania –he?...ay es verdad no te los he presentado, él es Honda (y no es marca de moto, bueno también, pero él no), el chaparrito es Yugi, el otro con cara de dulce perrito es Jounouchi y…

Jounouchi –QUÉ DIJISTEEEE!

Tania –Ja, lo siento, es que te me haces tiernito…..

Jesús –Haaa, por eso juegas igual o peor peor que él, no?

Tania –Oyeeeee!

Jounouchi –Ja, ja, ja, te la regresaron……….(en lo que reacciona del significado de las palabras)…….QUÉEEEEEE! (ya reaccionó) Que quieres decir con eso?

Kaiba –Que eres tan estúpido para no darte cuenta, Tania, explícale con manzanitas.

Tania –A la orden manto, pos´ ya sabes que toy´ a tus ordenes….(pero Kaiba se le queda viendo con cara asesina así que mejor se queda callada) uy, que genio……

Lucian se acerca a Honda y le dice que si la acompaña a comprar algo a los puestos de afuera y pues él encantado y acepta con su pose de estrella de cine (ya saben cómo es, no? ) mientras los demás se quedan con la boca abierta…..Honda ya ligó……y eso los sorprendía, hasta que un "es mi turno" los hizo regresar al duelo.

Jesús tomaba carta ……… pongo una boca abajo y a "Entierro prematuro" e invoco a mi tercer "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" y ataco al tuyo

Kaiba- Pero que bestia eres, así tu dragón también se destruirá.

Jesús –Es un precio que puedo pagar, además tengo algo bajo la manga.

Kaiba le respondió con…. "Tormenta fuerte" para negar y destruir a "Entierro prematuro" y usa a "Cambio de fidelidad" para controlar a un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de Jesús y usa a "Delta Attacker" para atacar diréctamente a sus LP con sus ahora tres Blue Eyes, pero Jesús activa a "Waboku" y no hay daño.

Pasaron varios turnos difíciles y con movimientos exactos por parte de los dos para no cometer errores hasta que cada uno sólo tenía un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules se atacaron mutuamente.

-Ooooraleeeeeee! Wauuuuu! –todos los espectadores estaban con la boca abierta ante la rapidez de las jugadas que impidieron el triunfo de alguno de los dos duelistas tan parecidos.

Jounouchi –A ver, (saca su calculadora) 3000 de un ojos azules menos 3000 del otro es….

Kaiba -Si tuvieras al menos un gramo de cerebro sabías que es cero.

Jounouchi –Lo que pasa es que me gusta la perfección, por eso…..(El pobre ya no sabía que decir ante la mirada de no solo sus amigos sino de los demás que estaban viendo el duelo, que no eran pocos….."al menos eso yo si lo se" pensaba Tania que tampoco es buena para las cuentas.)

Todos aplaudieron las habilidades de los duelistas y algunos los retaron a otro duelo solo que a Kaiba ni le interesaba y la razón principal por la que él había aceptado un duelo con Jesús era que él le había mostrado una carta del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y como es sabido que a Kaiba no le gusta la idea de que alguien más tenga esa carta de monstruo aceptó el duelo.

Tania –Oigan, no lo ví todo, lo repiten porfis

Ambos se le quedan viendo con casa asesina lo cual daba a entender que no lo repetirían, en eso llega Oscar, el amigo de Tania, y se dirige a la bolita que estaba viendo el duelo:

Oscar –Quéee! Pero son ellos!

Tania –Vaya, hasta que llegaste!

Oscar –Oooooo…..tengo cosas que hacer.

Tania –Ay si, el señorito ocupado.

Oscar prefirió no hacerle caso y se fue directo con Yugi y los demás para presentarse, se notaba que estaba muy emocionado mientras Tania se la pasaba gritando porque no le hacía caso hasta que Yugi trató de calmarla.

--Ese tipo también los reconoció, qué raro, hasta ahora nadie los había reconocido……

Después de que se presentaron Tania y Oscar les propusieron ir a unos locales que venden cartas para duelo que esta cerca de la escuela y decidieron irse caminando para que Oscar los conociera mejor.

Yugi –En las preparatorias de Japón hicieron exámenes, los más importantes eran del idioma inglés y de español para que los los altos promedios se fueran de intercambio por medio año a Estados Unidos, Canadá, México y España y Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Kaiba y yo sacamos los mejores promedios de la escuela y nos mandaron aquí, a Basura y a otros dos de nuestra esuela los mandaron a Estados Unidos.

Kaiba –De haber sabido mejor me hubiera ido a Estados Unidos.

Tania –No que sacaste mejor promedio en el idioma de español?

Kaiba –Es que saqué el mejor promedio en los dos idiomas y me dieron a escoger.

Tania –Y si tanto te caen mal los mexicanos por qué escogiste venir aquí?

Kaiba –Qué te importa…….. Tania –Oye, qué grosero!

Yugi –Lo que pasa es que últimamente a él le ha dado por buscar información sobre los lugares arqueológicos y como en este país hay muchos muy famosos, por eso.

Kaiba –Y tu que tienes que estar diciendo esas cosas!

Tania –Callate, él si es amable no como tú, gracias Yugi…….

Kaiba -……….

Jesús –Pero que…., lo calló!……

Oscar –Ja, sigue con ese carácter fuerte…… si les gusta las ruinas arqueológicas otro día vamos al Templo Mayor y después a Teotihuacan; no Tania?……..

_**-----Flash back sueño-----**_

Soldado –Majestad, ya mandamos a la tropa tres para que le avisen a los guerreros de **"la tierra de los dioses"** para que nos ayuden pero lo más seguro es que se tarden, esta muy lejos.

Mujer –No importa, se que vendrán, mi padre tenía buenas relaciones con sus reyes y se que nos ayudarán.

-----_fin_-----

Tania –"Teotihuacan…..yo….."

--"Ese lugar…….."

Yami –"Tierra de dioses……."

Oscar –TANIAAAA! Reaccionaaaaaa!

Tania –He? Qué, cómo? cuándo? dónde?

Oscar –Qué te pasa, te estoy hable y hable.

Tania –Ha, no, nada…..qué decías?

Oscar -Que después los llevamos al Templo Mayor y a Teotihuacan.

Tania –Perfecto!

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un local de cartas y Yugi, Jounouchi, Jesús y Tania se quedaron admirados ante un sobre nuevo de duelo de monstruos.

Yugi, Jounouchi, Jesús y Tania –Cuánto cuesta?

Vendedor –Este es el último sobre de expansión de Yu-gi-oh: "PRINCIPIO OSCURO 2" y cuesta $70

Yugi, y Jesús –Me da dos

Jounouchi –mmmm, sólo me alcanza para uno, déme uno.

Kaiba –Déme tres de ese y dos de "REVELACIÓN OSCURA" (y saca un billete de quinientos pesos, ya que cambió bastante dinero a la moneda nacional)

Jounouchi –Ay si, el niño rico, de pura casualidad no quieres comprar el negocio?

Kaiba – Cállate engendro.

Jounouchi –A quien le llamas engendro!...

Tania –Oye Yugi, que siempre son así esos dos?

Yugi –Si, pero como en Japón Kaiba casi no va a la escuela por eso no se peleaban tanto y en cambio aquí estuvo forzado a asistir a la escuela por eso, y además se puede decir que vivimos en la misma casa sólo que él casi no sale de su cuarto.

Tania –Haaa….. Pobre de ustedes……

Yugi –Mmmm……oye tu no vas a comprar un sobre?

Tania –No, tengo mala suerte al comprar sobres, mejor busco y compro las cartas que necesito, algunas me salen caras pero al menos no me gasto mi dinero en cartas que no voy a usar.

Jesús –Ha, por eso no compras sobres, bueno dicen que las cartas escogen a sus dueños y si no te salen buenas pues…..

Tania –Ya se que no estoy destinada a ser una buena duelista pero ni modo, no me importa y voy a intentarlo una y otra vez!… así que deja de molestar!

Yugi -"al menos se nota que le hecha ganas"

Tania -Ha, es cierto, Hola! perdón por no saludarte antes. (se dirige a Yami pero como su hermano y los demás no lo puede ver se quedan con cara de "wat"

Yami –"No te preocupes, yo opino que te compres al menos un sobre"

Tania –Mmmm, bueno, sólo uno para probar.

--"A ver, por qué no le dices que use sus poderes para que te salgan buenas cartas…."

Tania –"No y ya cállate!"

--Mmmmmm…………..

Oscar (que estaba muy entretenido con la pelea de Kaiba y Jounouchi, pero luego se dirige a Tania) – No lo vas a abrir?

Tania –No, luego. Qué les parece si vamos a su casa para conocer dónde viven y a Mokuba que supongo yo que ya salió de la escu.

Oscar –Orale, tu luego luego a lo que vas.

Jesús –Oye, entendí eso……(intento falso de proteger a su hermanita )

Oscar (se acerca a Tania) –Y él qué es de ti?

Tania –Mi hermano.

Oscar –Ha…..

Jounouchi –Oigan, y Honda? (todos se quedan con cara de wat y hacen que como que lo buscan pero lo habían dejado en la escuela junto con Lucian y hasta ahora se dan cuanta que lo perdieron aunque los únicos realmente preocupados eran Yugi y Anzu –de qué no se preocupa la pobre? ¬¬ - )

Jounouchi –Ya ni modo, él esta bastante grandecito para cuidarse, él sabe lo que hace, espero…

Tania –Ay, Luciaaaaaaannnn! (todos la miran como sacados de onda)

Kaiba –YA CALLATEEEEE! Además yo creo que ella se ha de saber defender.

Tania –No entendiste, me preocupa más Honda "solo espero que no hagan marraneces" (todos se siguen quedando con cara de wat al cubo ¬¬)

Jounouchi –En este país si que hay gente muy rara…..

Oscar –OYEEEEE! Aquí puedes encontrar desde chavos punso-cortantes (supongo que saben a qué me refiero….), pejelagartos, niños verdes, comploteros, maniáticos, etc, y hasta aficionados a Yu-Gi-Oh! pero nada de raros…..

Tania –Ejem…..creo que calladito te ves más bonito…….

Oscar – Ay, como siempre no entendiste la indirecta….. además, supongo que ese tal Honda al que se refieren es "Tristán" no es verdad Joey?

Jounouchi –Otra vez ese nombre, yo me llamo Katsuya Jounouchi no Joey, mmmm al menos ese nombre no esta tan mal, me agrada….

Anzu (ya tenía que hablar no?) –Es verdad, por qué nos dicen Joey, Tristan y Tea?

Jesús –Mmmmm, pues….es una larga historia,…. digamos que son sus nombres artísticos.

Jounouchi –Órale, me consideran artista?

Kaiba -Ya lo decía yo, todos los de este país casi no tienen cerebro.

Tania, Jesús y Oscar –QUÉEEEEE! NO TODOS SOMOS ASÍIIII! RETIRA LO DICHO! (los tres parecían casi demonios ante ese comentario del CEO, mientras al pobre de Yugi casi se le sale el corazón con semejante gritote)

Kaiba –Esta bien, ustedes dos se salen de eso. (sólo se refiere a Oscar y a Jesús)

Tania –Oye, y yo qué? "no por un par de hermosos ojitos azules me dejaré insultar, pos´ que le pasa a este"

Kaiba no responde, poco a poco se da cuenta de que se divierte al hacerla enojar cada que puede, aún más que cuando hace hacer el ridículo a Jounouchi.

Oscar –Ya, ya, no te enojes Tania. Oigan, les puedo llamar con esos nombres, es que sus nombres reales son algo complicados.

Anzu y Jounouchi –Claro!

Oscar -Esta bien, Tea y Joey.

Anzu –Ustedes también nos puedes decir así (se dirige a Tania y Jesús)

Jesús –"Apoco tenía que pedirte permiso?" …………

Tania –"………" mmm, gracias, pero prefiero llamarlos con sus nombres reales.

Después se fueron a la residencia de estudiantes en donde viven temporalmente, esta no se encuentra lejos de ambas escuelas por lo que llegaron rápido………..

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del capi 3…………..**

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic y por dejar review (en realidad sólo han sido dos personas pero espero que luego sean más )**

**Ahora paso a contestar los review (como que me sueno muy formal, pero supongo que es porque no soy muy buena para escribir pero no se diga para hablar, casi nadie me calla, ups! Mucha información, mejor ya paso a lo que iba) **

**Kysmy: **

**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y espero que los próxs capis te gusten, y sí, se desarrolla en la Benemérita y en el bachillerato que está junto a ella, y también soy normalista (un chavo me dice la maestra duelista ) y si quieres que ponga a la normal superior me podrías platicar un poco de ella para saber que pongo? Y si eres duelista también te puedo incluir en el fic. **

**(necesito a duelistas para ponerlos:**

"**_Se buscan duelistas entre 1 a 100 años que sea de preferencia _**

_**del D.F. o lugares cercanos y una breve descripción de sus personalidades para hacer este fic lo más real posible.**_

**_Interesados mandar un _review_ a la autora, o sea yo" )_**

**Y después de este pequeño anuncio, no te preocupes pondré a Yami más seguido pero es que para él le tengo reservado una sorpresita (espero que me salga bien °°u), y no había pensado hacer sufrir a Anzu o a Honda pero ya que lo mencionas, esta bien y gracias de nuevo! **

**Set-Yam:**

**Holaaaaaaaa, al fin pude entenderle a la página y ya voy comenzando con mi carrera como escritora (si paso del 5° capítulo, claro) y me da muuuucho gusto que hayas leído este fic ya que a ti te debo que empiece a escribir estas historias porque nunca me había animado a hacerlo, sólo espero que me salga bien y que les guste a los que lo lean (espero que lo lean).**

**Se nota que te llevas de maravilla con Basura y con Kaiba, verdad, sólo espero que nadie valla al hospital por algún incidente (bueno me quedé en que Yugi si estaba allá por intoxicación, o era Basura, no recuerdo bien (esta memoria de teflón)) y gracias por leerlo y por contestar y felicidades por lo de tu escu, al menos ya tienes una, no?.**

**Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi para que sea diferente**

**---Uy! Pues ya estuvo que nomás nunca………..**

**Grrrrr…………..tú no te metas que ella ni siquiera te conoce y si sigues así me encargaré de que nadie te conozcaaaaaaaaa!**

**---Noooooooooooooo, todavía tengo que hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Seto y al faraón!**

**Cállateeeeeeeeee! No arruines la sorpresa!**

**--ups, mejor me voy a hacer travesuras por otro lado, y como dicen los que me chocan: sale, bye……**

**Uy, bueno, luego la conocerás ), en qué estaba, ha! Si, también gracias a Seto que le gustó mi fic (aunque dudo mucho que le guste del todo lo que viene, ja, jaj, ja, jaaaaaaaa)(risa de mi, o sea malévola) y para eso necesito de tu ayuda Set-Yam, luego te digo cómo pero cuando cierta personita ni esté, si? Hasta luego………..**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4:Duende místico

**Holaaaa!**

**Antes que nada y primero que todo hay una aclaración: en un capítulo anterior había puesto el nombre de "Paco" pero por razones ajenas a mí decidí cambiarlo por el de "Ángel", pero se trata del mismo personaje.**

**Después de esta pequeña aclaración les presento el cuarto capítulo de este fic y perdón por tardarme tanto pero he tenido muuuuucho trabajo en la escuela y espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Yami Kame 357**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Duende místico **

Ya en la residencia en donde viven al entrar se escuchó la voz de un niño que gritó: -¡hermano!- y bajó corriendo las escaleras un niño de cabello negro y directamente se fue a abrazar a Kaiba por lo cual Tania, Jesús y Oscar sacaron la conclusión de que era Mokuba, se presentaron:

Mokuba –Así que tu eres Tania a la que Seto le encanta molestar.

Kaiba –Mokuba!

Tania –Le encanta molestarme,…………. Setoooo!

Kaiba -Que demonios quieres?

Tania –Así que sólo me usas para divertirte no?

Kaiba –mmmmm…….(se le queda viendo con cara de enojado a Mokuba)

Mokuba –Bueno, no importa, gusto en conocerlos. (ya que le queda )

Todos les enseñaron sus respectivos cuartos a los tres y Tania le pidió un duelo a Jounouchi que estuvo tardado porque los dos se tardaban mucho en pensar sus jugadas, tenían un estilo de juego similar por lo cual Kaiba, Jesús y hasta Oscar se burlaban de los dos aunque su hermano era un poco más discreto, todo lo contrario a Kaiba que se burlaba a cada rato de los dos, pero Yugi trataba de darle ánimos a Tania y le prometió que le enseñaría a pensar más rápido sus jugadas y a usar correctamente las cartas de trampa con las que tenía más problemas.

Kaiba –De preferencia que la jugada sea para este siglo.

Oscar –Ya muevelaaaaasssss! Que no tengo todo el día!

Jesús –No me defraudes, Ya haz la jugada!...

Tania – Oh! tense quietos! Asocieguenceeeeeeee!(significa calmados o tranquilos)

Después de casi una hora de duelo de lo más aburrido que se puedan imaginar terminó en un empate (tanto para eso?)

Ya como a las 6 de la tarde decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas para verse al día siguiente en la Normal como este día, sólo que Jesús no podía ir porque tenía que trabajar.

Yugi –Mo hitori no boku, qué te pasa, no has hablado en todo el día, estás más serio que de costumbre.

Yami –he, no me pasa nada.

Yugi -Seguro, como se que no me lo vas a decir mejor cambio de tema, estas de acuerdo en ayudarle a Tania en sus jugadas, a ella se le dificultan las cartas de trampa, aunque sabe que dicen pero no cómo usarlas, qué opinas? Le ayudas? Tu eres más experto en eso

Yami –Si

Yugi –Me incomoda que me contestes en monosílabos……..

Yami –Lo siento, es que…no se que me pasa…te prometo que ya no estaré tan serio, Aibou.

Yugi –Ya se! Qué te parece si mañana el que convive con ellos eres tu, te hace falta salir a orearte un poco no crees?

Yami –Orearme? Ni que fuera que.

Yugi –Es sólo un decir, qué dices, aceptas, también para que ellos te conozcan, siiiii?

Yami – Si, si, está bien, esta bien

Tania –Uy! Hoy si me cansé, pasaron tantas cosas………

Jesús –Te cansaste, te cansaste de un duelo todo aburrido y lento? Tienes que mejorar en tus habilidades de duelista para los juegos largos.

Tania –Si ya lo se no tienes que recordármelo a cada rato, eso intento. Además los duelos rápidos si los gano, ya te gané a ti, no?

Jesús –Mmmmmm, pero de todos modos los duelos reales son de 8000 LP y si quieres entrar a un torneo o mejoras o te consigues un espíritu de más de mil años que te ayude.

Tania –Mmmm……mejor lo segundo hasta podría conquistar el mundo sí, j, ja, ja, ja, jaaaaaaaa!

Jesús –Cada día esta peor, y ni lo pienses que para eso de seguro estará el buen faraón, y hablando de eso qué pasó con Yami, sólo vi el rompecabezas pero no se cambiaron.

Tania –Cambiaron? Ni que fueran televisión, además lo más seguro es que no era necesario, ya sabes que los faraones tan antiguos tienen sus prioridades.

Jesús –Prioridades? Qué prioridades puede tener alguien que murió hace miles de años pero que esta encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño? Digo, me cae bien Yugi, pero sigue siendo un niño.

Tania –No te creas, los seres encerrados en cuerpos ajenos pueden tener sus prioridades aún si su compañero no las tenga o ni siquiera las sepa………..

Después de estas palabras dichas con un tono un poco triste y serio se queda callada. Detrás de ella se forma la imagen de una mujer de cabello largo y más claro que el de Tania y sobretodo con una mirada muy profunda, fría y sobretodo llena de odio. Esta imagen no la podía ver su hermano pero ella si lo podía ver a él.

--"Si te enteraras quien es en realidad tu querida hermanita…………..falta poco………muaaaaaa, ja, ja, jaaaaaaa, o es verdad, tengo que hacer cara de mala, ja, ja, jaaaaaaa, mmmm, por qué digo eso si de todos modos no me ven, ya que…… "

**Primer recorrido turístico:**

ES UN DÍA NUEVO EN LA HERMOSA CIUDAD DE MÉXICO…………(México lindo y querido, si muero lejos de ti que digan que fui de viaje y no que me fui de mojado…….)

Todos se quedaron de ver al final de las clases para ir al bosque de Chapultepec sólo que se colaron uno que otro:

Lucian –Yo los acompaño, quisiera conocerlos mejor.

Tania –Conocerlos o conocerlo? (Tristan)

Lucian –Qué insinúas?

Tania –Yo, nada "todo esta tan claro como el agua e insisto, Honda ya pegó su chicle"

Lucian –Se lo que estas pensando y por eso me llevo a Karina –la jala y ella ni sabe por qué-

Tania –Qué, van a hacer un trío o qué?

Karina -……………..no gracias, yo prefiero al güerito.

Tania –Oye, con mi Joey no te metas!

Lucian –Joey, creí que era Jouno……no se que, además tu ya tienes a tu novio el cara de mírame y no me toques, aunque con esos ojos pasa el mal carácter.

Tania –Si verdad? "no te metas con mi Setito –mirada asesina-" pero no es mi novio "qué más quisiera"

Ángel –Qué? ya tienes novio? Órale, eso quiero verlo con estos ojitos que dios me dio…..

Tania, Lucian y Karina - ………………..¬¬u

Ángel –Qué?

Tania –No, nada "……………." (a ellos tres me refiero con colados)

Yered –Qué, a dónde van? (otro colado)

Tania –Acá cerca, al bosque de Chapu como mis amigos son extranjeros no lo conocen y……

Yered –No se hable más, vámonos!

Ángel –Yo también voy!

Tania –A pero tú solo no con achichincles he?

Ángel –Oye yo no tengo la culpa de tener mis admiradoras.

Todos - ……………………… ¬¬u

Tania –Cuando te bajes de tu nubecita me avisas para irnos, va?

Ángel –Grosera!

Tania –Si y?

Lucián –Ahhhhh! Pues si se parece a su novio.

Tania –Qué no es mi novioooooo! ("por desgracia")

En eso llega Oscar:

Oscar.- Holaaaaaaaa! Qué onda, ya están listos?

Tania –Quienes?

Oscar –Pues serán los reyes de España?…….., pues quien más, Yugi, Kaiba y Joey

Tania – Ya se, pero no ves que no están, además no se te olvidan otros dos?

Oscar – Quienes, Tea y Tristán, ellos no son tan importantes.

Lucian –Oye, qué tienes en contra de Tristán?

Oscar –(Se acerca a Tania)- Y esta qué? es la única del club de fans de admiradoras de Tristán o qué?

Tania –No te burles que es sensible y tampoco critiques sus gustitos, claro que no son tan buenos como los míos.

Lucian – Te escuché y si te refieres a tu novio la garrocha humana eso si lo acepto, después de todo no está mal el tipo pero……..

Tania –Si ya se, tiene una carota de pocos amigos, llevas diciendo eso todo el santo día!

Lucian – Qué quieres si es la verdad.

Después de una breve pelea por la carota, digo, hermosa carita del CEO todos se quedaron esperando como media hora hasta que………..

Joey- Qué ondaaaaaaaa! Perdón por la tardanza.

Tania –Qué pasó con ustedes? Llevamos un buen rato esperando, de balde que hayamos salido temprano, se tardaron bastante.

Kaiba –Ya, ya, se que extrañabas mi grandiosa presencia, además ellos fueron los que se tardaron, por bestias se quedaron a limpiar la biblioteca (algo muy común en esa escuela)

Tania –Grandiosa presencia? ¬¬, ay por favor………..ni tu te la creíste………

Yered –Ya no finjas que te la pasabas hablando de él.

Tania – No es cierto y mejor guarda silencio o si no te saco tus trapitos al sol.

Yered –Cuáles? Tu no me conoces ninguno.

Tania –A que si, por ejemplo se que…….

Yami –Ya, ya, no es bueno decir los secretos de otros.

Todos – he? ………………°°

Tania –Esa voz……….

Oscar –Esa playera negra…………..

Karina –Oigan como que ya creció un poco no?

Tania –Si, y eso que le cuelga………

Todos- HE?'!

Tania –Ay que mal pensado, puercos me refiero al rompecabezas

Todos –HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Karina, Lucian, Yered y Ángel –Al qué?

Tania –Al como collar que trae.

Tania y Oscar –Es un pájaro, no es un avión, no! Es………Yami!

Yami - ¬¬u……………

Karina, Lucian, Yered y Ángel –Ya-mi?...

Tania y Oscar –Hemmm….., así le decimos de cariño u

Tania –Y ese milagro que te apareces por aquí, que te dejas ver?

Karina –Qué no lo vieron ayer?

Tania –Ejem, bueno si, pero…….

Yami –Si ya entendí, pues es que Yugi me dijo que sería bueno que conviviera un poco más con ustedes.

Yered –Yugi, Que así no te dicen a ti?

Yami –Heemmm, bueno, es que….

Tania –Luego le explicas! Mejor vámonos porque se hace tarde.

Anzu (que todavía no estaba, digo, por si les interesa ) llega corriendo:

Anzu –Hola! Perdón por tardarme es que…….

Ángel –Hola, soy Ángel y cuál es el nombre de tan bella dama? (la interrumpe y se pone enfrente de ella.)

Todos - °° ?...

Anzu –Ejem………, me llamo Anzu pero me puedes decir Tea, al menos muchos ya me dicen así.

Ángel –Pero qué bello nombre, justo para alguien tan be……

Yami y Tania –YA NOS PODEMOS IR?

Todos - °° ?

Yered –Qué genio tiene tu amiguito (se dirige a Jounouchi)

Jounouchi –No, él es generalmente tranquilo, lo que pasa es que se puso celoso porque le quieren pedalear su bicicleta.

Yered –Apoco son novios?

Yami –No! (a pesar de que tiene cara como de molesto se pone rojo)

Yered –Uy, si que se molestó, y bueno entonces por qué ella se molestó también? (Tania)

Jounouchi –Qué se me hace que ella y el tal Ángel …..

Tania –Terminas esa frase y aunque no tenga fuerzas te tiro al menos un diente, entendido!

Jounouchi –Ay qué genio!

Kaiba –Ja, ja, ya me esta cayendo bien……….

Jounouchi –(mirada asesina)………………mejor ya nos vamos si?

Todos –siiiiiii!

Anzu: Y a dónde vamos?

Ángel: Con tigo al fin del mundo…….

Yami: ¬¬…….

Oscar: Síguele y tu te vas a tu casa entendido, no ves que a Yami ella le…..

Yami: QUE NOOOOOOOO! "terminas esa frase y te mando al reino de las sombras!"

Tania –Vamos a un bosquecito que esta aquí cerca.

Yered –No, mejor vamos a la feria de Chapu

Tania –Mmmmm, no, es que los juegos me producen un dolor de cuello, y…..

Kaiba –Miedito?

Tania –Quéeee! No tengo miedo de esos juegos!

Yered –Pues vamos, al fin que no le tienes miedo, vamos a la feriaaaaa!

Todos –Siiiiiii!

Como después de 20 minutos en micro y después de mil maldiciones que echaba Kaiba por ese tan "elegante y precavido" transporte colectivo llegaron a la feria de Chapultepec que para variar tenía mucha gente en la única fila de la taquilla (en ese momento sólo una estaba abierta por que era la hora de comer de las demás taquillas) y después de pagar su correspondiente entrada pero no sin antes discutir 10 minutos sobre que paquete de juegos pagarían, al fin entraron y de nuevo otra discusión sobre a qué juego subirían primero. Oscar, Lucian, Yered, Joey y Tristán querían comenzar por el "cascabel" (espero no haberme equivocado de nombre…), Anzu, Ángel, Karina y Tania querían comenzar con algo más tranquilito y mientras Yami y Kaiba no daban su opinión, Yami porque desconocía la mayoría de esos juegos (y eso que no son tan modernos como los de otros parques de diversiones) y Kaiba porque no le importaba, de hecho entre Tania, Oscar y Yered se lo tuvieron que llevar casi a rastras.

Tania –Por favor, ustedes dos digan que quieren ir primero a los juegos tranquilos, porfis, porfis, siiii?

Yami –Mmmm, bueno, si no conozco esto será mejor que empiece por lo más tranquilo…..

Tania –Siiiii! Y tu Seto, si nos apoyas ganaremos, todo depende de ti.

Kaiba -……….hagan lo que quieran………….

Tania –Eso lo tomamos como que nos apoye, es decir que ganamos y primero vamos a los juegos tranquis!

Oscar –Eso es injusto tu no decides por él ademas….

Anzu, Ángel, Karina y Tania –Ya esta dicho y se acabó!

Oscar –UY! que genio!

_¿A qué juegos se subirán primero?_

_¿A Yami le dará un infarto por los juegos¿Yugi alguna vez lo llevó a un parque de diversiones?_

_¿Ángel se ligará a Anzu¿Yami lo mandará al reino de las sombras?_

_¿Tania terminará ilesa al final del día? _

_¿El próximo capítulo será igual de largo?_

_Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de este fic (si alguien lo lee, claro)_

_Favor de mandar sus comentarios, preguntas y/o sugerencias a la poca imaginativa autora (o sea yo)_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4

Reviews:

**kysmy**

**Hola! Yo, yo, lo que se dice yo, no voy a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Yami, sino el personaje que cree (marca registrada…..) y eso será un poco divertido (aunque dudo que Yami piense lo mismo), pero mientras no tenga más ideas todo estará bien…….. Lo de las Normales al parecer no va a ser todo en la BENM pero espero que si vallas para hacerte una cita con Honda y Anzu para que los pierdas en la ciudad……ja, ja, ja, jaaaaaaa……………. Y con Yami, pues a ver qué hacemos con él, mejor dicho que haces tu con él……**

**Bueno, hasta luego……**

**Set-Yam**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! (me encantan tus reviews y cómo te peleas con Seto y Yami) no niego que Seto esté muuuuy bien (me encantan sus ojos, por si no lo había mencionado….) pero así soy yo, uso la negación de la negación (…….?) **

**Mi hermano no sabe que está en esto, de hecho ninguno de los personajes saben (mis amigos/amigas) pero como creo que él ya conoce la página tal vez algún día se de cuenta (y la info para los duelos espero sacársela a él que es el que se las sabe de todas a todas, y no como yo que apenas se qué hacen mis cartas ¬¬) la info de mi hermano la pondré más adelante junto con los demás personajes según su importancia en cada capítulo (además tengo que pedirle permiso, hay que respetar a los mayores y el es 6 años mayor que yo)**

**Y por último, como que Yami necesita clases de anime para que no confunda la gimnasia con la magnesia…..**

**Gracias por leer el fic y luego te platico mis planes malévolos contra Seto (digno de uno de tus fics, ja, ja, ja, jaaaaaa) (¿A cuántos personajes molestaré en este fic?) **

**----------------------------**

**Por si ya no saco el próximo capítulo antes del fin de año, que es lo más seguro, les deseo feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo y que se la pasen bien y que el próximo año esté lleno de nuevas ideas y muuuuucha imaginación **


	5. Chapter 5: Entierro prematuro

**_Holaaaa! _**

**_Al fín ya terminé el quinto capítulo, a mi me gustó mucho este capi y le quiero dar las gracias a Kysmy por tu idea de que pierdes a Anzu y Honda, espero que te guste cómo te puse y me gustaría mucho que me dijeras que te pareció . _**

**_Quien quiera participar también dígamelo y lo pondré. _**

**_Espero les guste _**

**_-Yami Kame 357- _**

**Capítulo 5: Entierro prematuro (eso quisieran ) **

Pasaron por todos los juegos tranquilos que se pueden imaginas aunque en la "nube" (espero que se llame así, es que no recuerdo bien ) terminaron adoloridos por los aplastones que se daban cuando la nube bajaba, sobretodo en las costillas. Yami y los demás (menos Kaiba) estaban fascinados con los juegos en los que se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad, es decir en los juegos de altura, pero lo bueno estaba por venir, ya les tocaba a los juegos un poco más fuertecitos y decidieron comenzar por el "cascabel" (el que se da una vuelta y luego se regresa hacia atrás), aunque Karina, Anzu y Tania le tenían miedo a ese juego no les quedó de otra que subirse aunque la que más se negaba era Tania:

Oscar –Ya súbete!

Tania –No quiero, mejor los veo desde abajo y después si me…. (Kaiba la agarra del brazo y la jala hasta que la lleva a los asientos y junto con Yered, Jounouchi y Oscar la sientan a la fuerza.

Tania –NOOOO, YA DÉJENME BOLA DE MONTONEROSSSSSSS!

Mientras tanto Yami se notaba un poco preocupado pero como saben que no es muy expresivo que digamos nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

Después de unos segundos de espera el carrito avanzó y dando sus vueltas junto con varios gritos (ya se imaginarán de quien) y cuando bajaron:

Kaiba –Ya vez, no fue tan malo chillona……..

Tania -……………………………..

Jounuchi –Oye, Tania…….ya, di algo! (le pega en la espalda)

Tania –Perateeeee, que me duele el maldito cuellooooooooooo!

Jounouchi –Uy! Que genio yo sólo..…

De repente un grito interrumpió la pelea:

Yami –SIIIIIII! ESTO SI ES VIDAAAAAAA! OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ QUE SE SIENTE BIEN CHIDOOOOO!

Todos - °° …………. (se le quedan viendo con cara de asombro sobretodo por la frase de "bien chido" incluso Yugi se quedó asombrado, últimamente Yami se estaba comportando bastante raro)

Yami –Qué? no me puedo divertir una vez en mi vida?

Todos –Si, si, nadie dijo nada……………

Tania –Te sientes bien?

Kaiba –Qué pregunta tan tonta, este inadaptado nunca se ha sentido bien…..

Yami –Que? Llevo milenios encerrado y lo que quiero es divertirme.

Ángel -Cómo que milenios?

Tania –(se dirige a los demás) lo de milenios es que se la pasa estudiando y no tiene tiempo desde hace mucho de divertirse y…

Jounouchi –Estudiando? Si es un poco menos bruto que yo

Yami –Oye, el que es bruto es Yugi, yo se mucho de historia y….

Yugi –"Quéeeeee? Déjame recordarte que si no fuera por mi inteligencia al armar el rompecabezas tú no estarías aquí, además es fácil saber de historia antigua por que la viviste" (mientras nadie de los amigos de Tania, excepto Oscar, entendían de lo que estaban hablando………..:)

Oscar –Ya no se enojen

Kaiba –Si, si de porsí los dos son unos buenos para nada, no se comparan con migo

Yami- A si, pues déjame recordarte que YO te GANÉ en dos o tres torneos y soy el mero mero del duelo de monstruos

Tania –NOOOOOO! Ya se te pegó lo engreído de Seto (agarra a Yami del brazo y lo jala para subir de nuevo al juego) vente, no te juntes con esa chusma. (Yami: °°….)

Kaiba –A quién le llamaste chusma, hey! Regresa!

Para acortar, la pelea terminó cuando se subieron de nuevo al cascabel, cuando bajaron decidieron ir a la montaña rusa, y a los juegos que restaban.

Cuando estaban formados para entrar a la casa del terror Tania se encuentra con una amiga:

Kysmy –Holaaa!

Tania –Hola Kysmy!

Kysmy –Hay por dios, pero si es...Yamiiiii (se lanza a abrazarlo, bueno de hecho casi lo tira)

Yami –Qué?...

Tania –Vaya, si lo reconociste..

Kysmy –Cómo no voy a reconocer a semejante monumento de hombre!

Yami –ugr, mmug….

Kysmy –Ya se que te da gusto verme

Tania –Mmmm, creo que lo estas asfixiando

Kysmy –No es cierto

Anzu –Si al menos vieras su cara, lo estas poniendo morado, YA SUÉLTALOOOOO! (ella trata de jalarlo de un brazo, el pobre de Yami no sabe que hacer) que lo dejes en paz!

Kysmy –Ejem, por si no te has dado cuenta ya lo solté desde hace rato, de hecho tu eres la que le esta torciendo el brazo

Anzu se da cuenta y muy apenada le pide disculpas mientras tanto Kysmy se la pasa abrazándolo y preguntándole cosas.

Yered –Y a esta de dónde la sacaste?

Tania –No le digas "esta", es una chava que conocí en una página de Internet donde escribo historias

Yered –Tu escribes? Sabes escribir?

Tania - ¬¬u

Yered –Ho, lo siento, era broma, bueno, parece que ese amigo tuyo es famoso

Tania –Si "si supieras cuanto…"

Después de ese ataque de emoción por parte de Kysmy al fin les tocó entrar a la casa del terror, bueno a la primera puerta, después tienen que esperar a que les abran otra puerta y como se estaban aburriendo Oscar, Yered, Ángel, Karina, Lucian y Tania comenzaron a cantar una canción popular muy adecuada para el momento (?):

Oscar, Yered, Ángel, Karina, Lucian y Tania –OOOS PIDO POSAAADAPUES NO PUEDE ANDAAAR MI ESPOSA AMAAAADA. A QUI NO ES MESOOOON, SIGAN A DELAAANTE……

Los demás- ¬¬u………

Al fin entraron (será porque al de la puerta se le estaban rompiendo los tímpanos por tan……"afinadas" voces dignas de un gallo desmañanado?…)

Anzu se le quedaba viendo feo a Kysmy pensando cómo se podía deshacer de ella pero con lo que no contaba era con la astucia de Kysmy que ya había planeado toda una estrategia para perder a Anzu, y de paso a Honda que también le cae de la patada y a mitad del recorrido:

Kysmy –Oye Anzu, me perdonas por lo de hace rato?

Anzu – Bueno….

Kysmy – (Separándose un poco de los demás) Mira, se como jugarles una broma a los demás, me acompañas a hacerla, no es una broma pesada, de eso no te preocupes (se acerca a Honda) tu también me ayudas?

Ambos –Si, de qué se trata

Kysmy –Sólo síganme, me sé esta casa como la palma de mi mano y se otra salida…….("muja,ja, ja, jaaaaa")

Y los tres se fueron por otra parte sin que los demás no se dieran cuenta. Kaiba estaba muuuuy aburrido, según él casi se dormía, Yami estaba a punto de retar a uno de los actores de a dentro a un duelo porque Jounouchi le dijo que era un monstruo, Tania por atacarse de la risa de Yami no se fijó que había un escalón y se cayó, Oscar y Yered asustaron a la llorona y a un tipo raro que no se le entendía de que era, Lucian se puso a descargar su ira con un "cadáver" que estaba colgando, Karina pensando en que ya se quería salir, Angel haciendo ruidos extraños y Kysmy orgullosa de lo que logró: perder en la casa a Anzu y a Honda "espero que no se den cuenta" pensaba. Al salir de la casa (después de unas cuantas caídas y jalones) se fueron a comer algo, sólo hasta una hora después cuando estaban comiendo alegremente en un puesto de garnacha…:

Yami –Mmmm, como que siento que me falta algo……qué será?

Kysmy –Ji, ji, ji……

Tania –Y ahora tu qué?

Kysmy –No, nada, Yami yo creo que todavía tienes hambre, por qué no comes mas?..."soy una genio….ji, ji, ji…."

Yami –Si, ha de ser eso, oigan esto sabe muy rico¿cómo se llama?

Tania –Son kekas de huitlacoche y de moronga

Yami -? Cómo?

Oscar –Que son quesadillas de moho de elote y sangre coagulada de…..

Jounouchi, Yami y Kaiba - °°! (ponen cara de asco y después de tres minutos reaccionan con ganas de vomitar)

Tania –Oye, por qué les dices eso, no vez lo feliz que estaban sin saber que se estaban comiendo, (se dirige a los tres que ya tenían la cara morada del asco) no se preocupen, esto es normal, se que suena feo pero no negarán que sabe rico, además, ustedes comen cosas más raras en Japón o no?

Kysmy –Y eso que no han probado los gusanos de maguey y los chapulines y….

Oscar –Si, son insectos que se preparan fritos o también se los comen fresquesitos sin matar, todavía se les ve como mueven las pati….

Karina, Lucian y Tania –GUACALAAAAA!

Yered –Por qué guacala, a caso niegan sus raíces? Eso son alimentos tradicionales Tania -Hasta a mi me da asco eso y ya no digan eso, que no ven que están a punto de vomitar. (se dirige a los tres) no se preocupen, nunca los llevaré a comer eso, no se preocupen…..

Jounouchi, Yami y Kaiba - °° u………………….

Jounouchi –Eso si que suena feo, pero en fin trataré de no pensar en lo que es y me voy a comer estas kekas a gusto

Yami –Supongo que antes comía cosas raras como esta, si me acordara de todo……. En fin, a llenar la barrigaaaa!

Kaiba –Sinceramente esto ya no me gustó, mejor me espero y como en un restaurante digno de mi.

Jounouchi –Si quieres te llevamos a un restaurante que estaba acá cerca, se llama El charco de los sapos, de seguro te sentirás como en tu casa

Kaiba –Ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso (sarcasmo)

Jounouchi –Si se que soy muy gracioso aunque a alguien como tu no se le puede sacar mucho chiste, mejor dicho una tragedia, ya te pareces a Anzu de delicado

Kaiba –Oye no me insultes….

Yami –ANZUUUUU! (se escucha el grito de Yami)

Kysmy –Chin! Ya se acordó

Tania –Qué pasa? Quién es Anzu? (Yami se le queda viendo feo)

Ángel –No seas menza, es la chava guapa que viene con el enano.

Yami –A quién le dijiste enano?

Ángel –Ha de ser a la garrocha humana (Kaiba), pues claro que me refiero a ti

Kaiba –Garrocha humana tu ab…

Jounouchi –HONDAAAA! Tampoco está Honda, qué les pasó?

Kysmy –Ejem, yo creo que ya me voy, adiós!

Tania –Mmmm, por qué creo que tu tuviste algo que ver?

Kysmy –Yo, no, a mi no se me ocurriría perderlos en la cada del terror, yo?

Tania –Qué?

Kysmy –Shhhhhhh, no digan nada, deja que ellos sufran un poco, ji, ji, ji…..

Yami y los demás se pusieron a buscar a Anzu y a Honda por todos lados hasta que se les prende el foco que la última vez que los vieron fue en la casa del terror y fueron a preguntar:

Yami –Disculpe seños (encargado de la puerta) ha visto a una muchacha y a un muchacho

Seños –Si he visto muchos en el día, de hecho estoy viendo a uno ahora….

Yami -………… ¬¬………. ejem, me refiero a….(da la descripción exacta de los dos)

Señor –Ha si, salieron hace como 30 minutos, por cierto se veían algo enojados y me preguntaron cómo se podían ir al metro San Cosme (por ahí es la casa de huéspedes en la que están) y se fueron.

Yami, Honda y Jounouchi –UY! Qué bueno que están bien, pero quién los perdió?

Kysmy –Mmmmm, ya se está haciendo tarde, mejor ya me voy adios

Tania –Un momento

Kysmy –Si querida amiga Tania……

Tania - ¬¬ no te hagas……….

Kysmy –Yo? No se de qué hablas, y mejor me voy, si sabes algo de Anzu y Honda me avisas, ya sabes, si, ok, bye, se cuidan mucho y besos, en especial para yami….

Yami – gulp! (según yo es sonido de apenado…)

Oscar –Oye Tania, a qué te referías con que no se hiciera?

Tania –no, nada, mejor luego te cuento.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Cuando Yami, Honda, Jounouchi y Kaiba llegaron a la casa ya los estaban esperando Anzu y Honda:

Kaiba –Decerebrados, ahí les hablan!

Los tres - °°

Kaiba - Yo voy a ver a Mokuba y luego me voy a dormir así que no quiero que se estén peleándose a gritos¿entendido? y sólo si hay golpes me hablan, si no pobre de ustedes si me despierta por cualquier tontería. (y se va dejando a dos furiosos Anzu y Honda y a tres si contamos a Yugi, 4 temerosos de las represalias)

Fin del quinto capi

**A contestar Reviews: **

**Hola Set-Yam: **

**Gracias por tus comentarios y recuerdo que Kaiba me debe algo que le dijo a Bakura que me iba a dar así que lo espero, he Seto?...ji, ji, ji….. **

**Lo de los admiradores de Anzu y Honda, pues se me hizo gacho dejar a los dos solos, además esta parte del fic es de humor y pues que mejor que los dos tengan al menos una(o) admiradora (or) y pues ese tipo de gustos se parecen a los reales de ellos, ha, por cierto, les comenté que tomé sus nombres y sus personalidades para una historia pero no les comenté de qué se trataba, es que digamos que a ellos no les agrada Yu-Gi-Oh (a uno que otro si) y por eso. **

**Oye Kaiba, en navidad me la pasé cantando tus villancicos y fueron un éxito (y yo que pensé que no tenías imaginación ) **

**Hola Anelida Sylph: **

**Gracias, espero que leas pronto todo el fic y si, habrá un duelo entre yo y Yami (o Yugi, aún no lo he decidido) pero eso será hasta después, todavía me faltan varias cosas, si estás interesada en echarte un duelito con él sólo me dices y lo puedo arreglar **

**Hola Kysmy: **

**¿Qué te pareció tu participación? **

**Oye¿cuándo vas a ir a la normal para ver si nos echamos un duelito? Que yo sepa la semana de expresión normalista es a partir del 15 de febrero. **

**Hasta el prox capi **


	6. Chapter 6: Ruinas, pelea, venganza I

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **

**De nuevo este capi está algo largo, espero que les guste **

**Yami Kame 357**

**Capítulo 6: Unas ruinas, una pelea y planes de venganza I **

**(aunque parezca, no es un título de algún libro de Narnia………)**

Pasaron tres días después de que fueron a la Feria de Chapultepec y Yugi y los demás fueron a la Normal para visitar a Tania y a Ángel, casi todos fueron menos Kaiba.

Tania –Y Seto?

Jounouchi- El niño rico dijo que iba a pasar por Mokuba a la escuela y se iban a ir a otro lado, pero no dijo a dónde.

Tania –Mmmm…….y yo que quería ver a Seto

Lucian –Extrañas a tu novio?

Tania –Si………….

Lucian - ¡! 00 ¡!

Tania –Ja, estaba bromeando, ja, ja, ja

Jounouchi –No se cómo puedes fijarte en él

Lucian –Celos?

Yugi –No, lo que pasa es que hay una chava que a Jounouchi le llama la atención pero ella no le hace caso y se la pasa diciéndole que le gusta mucho más Kaiba, y no sólo ella sino también la mayoría del salón y………hasta un chavo como que……digamos que le agrada mucho Kaiba pero que por su propia seguridad no se le acerca.

Tania –Qué! Ja, ja, ja, pues si, no hay comparación entre los dos, ja, ja, ja,….. Yugi, tenme checadito a ese anormal, que no se le acerque a Seto (con voz un poco más seria)

Jounouchi - ¿Quéee? (pone su típica cara de tristeza y decepción) Aquí qué nadie me respeta….bua, bua, bua….

Honda –Ya, ya, no te preocupes Jounouchi, mejor deberías preocuparte más por estudiar, que saliste mal en el examen de Cálculo, hasta yo te gané

Tania –Pues cuánto sacó?

Honda le arrebata un papel que Jounouchi tenía en las manos y se lo enseña a Tania, Lucian y Karina (estas ya parecen el trío dinámico o los ángeles de Charly, nunca se despegan ¬¬) y ellas ven que sacó 1.3 de calificación

Karina -1.3! sacaste muy baja calificación! Oye Tristán, y ¿tu cuánto sacaste?

Honda -(tono muy orgulloso) saqué 1.4

Karina -………..y eso es motivo de orgullo?

Tania y Lucian –ji, ji, ji, ji, eso es típico, y tu Yugi ¿cuánto sacaste?

Yugi –Yo si les gané, saqué 1.8!

Tania –Y tu Anzu?

Anzu –No es por presumir pero le gané a casi todos los del salón, saqué 2.0

Karina -Y por esas calificaciones tan bajas se alegran!

Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Tania y Lucian –SIIIII!

Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda Y Anzu –(se voltean a ver a las últimas dos) Y ustedes por qué dijeron que si?

Tania y Lucian –Es que como también íbamos en esa escuela sabemos que eran típicas las peleas para ver quien sacó una décima más que el otro (ponen cara de recuerdos felices) y lo mejor de todo es que siempre sacábamos 7 de promedio final, a pesar de sacar en los exámenes menos de dos.

Honda –Entonces Jounouchi no te debes preocupar de sacar bajas calificaciones,….. ha, es verdad, tu nunca te preocupas por sacar bajas calificaciones, ja, ja,ja, ja…

Jounouchi –Ja, ja, no te burles

Yugi –Ya no se peleen.

Lucian –Y el garrocha humana cuánto sacó?

Yugi –Quén? Kaiba?

Lucian –Si

Yugi -Pues él si nos ganó a todos, sacó 10

Tania, Lucian y Karina -10?

Ese día no fueron a algún lado en particular, sólo se quedaron platicando un rato para después irse a sus respectivas casas.

Esa tarde…….

--Tania, Zyanya te habla por teléfono!

Zyanya –Holaaaaa! En la escuela me dijeron que tenía que hacer una investigación sobre los Aztecas, así que pensaba si puedes ir con migo al Templo Mayor?

Tania –Siiiii!...(tal vez a Yugi y los demás les gustaría ir)...mmmmm, ejem, oye, puedo llevar a unos amigos?

Zyanya –Mmmmm…………pues ya que…..

Tania –Si, gracias!

Zyanya –Esta bien, entonces nos vemos el sábado en el metro Zócalo, va?

Tania –Va! (y cuelga)

Jesús –En serio le vas a presentar a los demás?

Tania –Mmmmm, pues si, ella es mi mejor amiga…..

Jesús –Sabes que ella odia todo lo relacionado con Yu-Gi-Oh,

Tania –Si ya se aunque no se por qué ya que cuando la conocí era una excelente duelista, pero después del accidente, odia todo del juego.

Jesús –Pues prepárate por que lo más seguro es que se enoje bastante con tigo

Tania –Si ya se, pero tiene que conocerlos………..mmm, también le diré a Oscar que nos acompañe, le voy a hablar…………………….

Al día siguiente:

---Sueño:---

La misma mujer de los sueños anteriores va caminado por un pasillo largo y en las paredes se ven varias pinturas e inscripciones hasta que se topa con un hombre alto que al parecer ya la estaba esperando.

Hombre –Ya regresaste de tu trabajo de niñera?

Mujer –Déjame tranquila quieres?

Hombre –Yo sólo digo la verdad, no es justo que tu cuides día y noche a ese niño, sólo por que va a ser el…..

Mujer –Ya lo se, yo debería tener ese lugar, pero mi padre lo prefiere a él, además tu no deberías hablar así de él, ya que pronto, cuando él tenga el poder tú le servirás y también tendrán que protegerlo. (y se va)

Hombre –"Eso ya lo se pero sólo a ti quiero proteger"…………………

---Fin del sueño---

El día transcurrió normal hasta la salida que como ya era costumbre Yugi, Jounouchi, Kaiba, Anzu y Honda ya estaban esperando a Tania en la salida.

Kaiba –No se por qué tengo que estar aquí esperándola, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo

Jounouchi –Ya sabemos que eres el señor ocupado pero ella nos habló ayer para decirnos que nos quería ver a todos.

Tania –Holaaaaa! Qué bueno que vinieron todos.

Yugi –Y qué nos quieres decir?

Tania –Es que mi amiga me dijo que si la acompañaba al Templo Mayor por que va a hacer un trabajo de los Aztecas y ahí hay un museo de eso y…

Kaiba –Y para esa tontería me hicieron esperar tiempo valioso aquí sin hacer nada?

Tania –No te quejes, además estoy casi segura que te va a gustar mucho, antes dijiste que viniste aquí principalmente para ver las ruinar arqueológicas y el Templo Mayor es en dónde vivió una de las grandes civilizaciones de México, aunque actualmente sólo hay rocas y una que otra que si parece construcción. Yo se que si quieres ir, verdad Seto?

Yugi -Si vamos Kaiba

Kaiba -…………..mmmm………Esta bien, pero espero que valga la pena……

Tania -Siiii!

Ángel (que acababa de llegar y escuchó los planes de Tania)-Puedo ir yo también?

Tania –Pues ya que……

Ángel –Quieres dejar de ser grosera con migo, desde que fuimos a Chapu, estas como enojada con migo.

Tania –Ya, ya, esta bien, si puedes ir pero tu solo

Jounouchi –Por qué siempre tiene que decir que él solo?

Lucian –Es que como acostumbra a estar rodeado de varias chavas que a ella le caen mal, por eso.

Jounouchi –Haaaa, yo pensé que era por que se ponía celosa…..

Tania - ¬¬, mejor no digo nada…..bueno, qué les parece que nos veamos el Sábado en una estación del metro que se llama Zócalo, espero que no se pierdan

Anzu –Si no está tu "amiguita" para que nos pierda…si me la vuelvo a encontrar...

Tania - ¬¬ …………….si como no, perro que ladra no muerde……….

Anzu –Dijiste algo?

Tania –Yo, no, para nada………

Ángel –Na, déjala, no la tomes en cuenta…

Tania –Oye! Y luego te quejas por que te trato como te mereces

Ángel –Qué me tratas como me merezco, si soy todo un angelito

Tania –Si como no…

Karina –Estos de nuevo se están peleando…..

Yugi –De nuevo?

Karina –Si, antes se peleaban mucho y parece que ya regresaron a esa etapa de mírame y no me toques.

Después todos quedaron de acuerdo para ir al Templo Mayor, sólo que Lucian y Karina no irán por que tienen otras cosas que hacer y otros lados a dónde ir.

Sábado: en el metro todos se encontraron a la hora esperada fueron Zyanya, Tania, Yugi (y Yami), Oscar, Jounouchi, Ángel, Kaiba, Anzu y Honda.

Tania –Hola Zyanya, pues bien, te presento a mis amigos, son…

Zyanya –QUÉ! pero si es ese enano que todo lo sabe o si no lo inventa y la banda de inútiles que juegas sus tontas cartitas!

Yugi –Oye! Primero yo no invento nada y segundo no es un tonto jueguito, deberías respetar los gustos de los demás.

Zyanya –Tu cállate! (cualquier parecido con Laura en América es mera coincidencia)

Yami –Qué grosera, pues esta qué se cree?

Zyanya –A quién le dices "esta"? Mugre enano del demonio! Te crees mucho sólo por que te escondes detrás del tonto de Yugi

Todos -°°!

Yugi y Tania –Lo puedes ver?

Yami - ¡!00! Me puedes ver!

Zyanya –Pues claro que te puedo ver si no estoy ciega te veo como si…..fueras real….? Oye si, te puedo ver, no se supone que nadie a parte de Yugi te puede ver?

Yami –Tania y tu son las únicas que me han podido ver, claro, aparte de Yugi

Zyanya –en serio, Órale, o sea que se puede decir que eres como un fantasma verdad? Yami –Si

Kaiba –Esa pregunta me recuerda a alguien……………(ve a Tania)

Tania –ji, ji, ji, se nota que es mi amiga verdad, pero cómo los reconociste, antes te pregunté y dijiste que no

Zyanya –He, este qué les parece si nos vamos ya al Templo Mayor……

Yugi –Oye Tania, estas fotografías de qué son? (se refiere a las que están en las paredes de esa estación)

Tania –Ha! Son las fotos de cómo estaba la ciudad hace mucho tiempo.

Kaiba –Dirás, las marcas del vandalismo, o que estos rayones con aerosol y estas partes rotas son de la foto original?

Tania –Mmmm, es que…….

Zyanya –Si son vandalismo, ya nos vamos?

Oscar –Uy, qué genio………

Después de un tiempo que esperaron por que había una fila en la taquilla pagó cada quien su boleto y entraron:

Kaiba –Uy! Si, esto está muy bueno, un montón de rocas, qué interesante…

Yugi –No, fíjate bien y si tienen una estructura

Yami –Baya, este lugar es muy interesante, allá hay una pintura verdad?

Tania –Sip, y si te gustó esto espérate a ver la maqueta que está en el museo de cómo era antes.

Zyanya –Qué fácil se impresionan estos extranjeros.

Oscar (que se dirige a Tania) –Y por qué a tu amiga le cae mal Yugi y los demás?

Tania –No lo se, antes a ella le gustaba todo lo del duelo de monstruos pero de repente ya no.

Oscar –Eso si que es raro

Ángel –Raro? Que no has visto a sus amigos, casi todos son raros, claro menos tu y yo.

Oscar –Barbero

Tania –síguele Ángel y a ese angelito le quito las plumas entendido?

Ángel –No te digo, tu pura agresión con migo

Jounouchi –Ya no se peleen otra vez

Anzu –Si, no es bueno pelearse

Jounouchi –No lo decía por eso, es que no me dejan oír lo que ese guía de turistas está diciendo.

Kaiba –Para qué quieres escuchar si de todos modos no entiendes nada

Jounouchi –Qué dijiste!

Kaiba -La verdad

Tania –Oye Seto ya deja de molestar así a Jounouchi

Kaiba –Y a ti quien te habló?

Tania –Este amaneció de malas verdad?

Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu –Si

Kaiba –Qué dijeron!

Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Tania - Nada óò

**Fin de este capi, que ya es el seis, uf! Esto cómo me ha costado trabajo, y disculpen si las hago esperas mucho (escribí en femenino porque hasta ahora las que me han leído son chavas) pero he tenido muuuucho trabajo en la escuela………..gracias por su paciencia. **


	7. Chapter 7: Ruinas, pelea, vanganza II

**Capítulo 7 : Unas ruinas, una pelea y planes de venganza II**

Kaiba estaba más molesto que de costumbre y nadie sabía por qué pero tampoco se atrevían a preguntar. Mientras Tania, Zyanya, Honda, Ángel, Oscar y Jounouchi hacían lo que mejor sabían hacer: molestarse unos a otros y hablar de manera naca (o sea mal hablados) Mientras Yugi trataba de aguantarse la risa, Anzu con cara de "yo no vengo con ellos o trágame tierra" y Yami fascinado con las ruinas y leyendo cada letrerito que se encontraba.

Jounouchi –Oye manta, y eso qué es?

Tania –Una piedra

Jounouchi –Waw sabes rete harto manta

Tania –pos clarines!

Oscar –Oye?

Tania –Qué Pachuca por Toluca?

Oscar -Por qué tu amiga está como enojada?

Zyanya –No estoy enojada, es que tengo que hacer un trabajo de esto, así que ustedes dos (Tania y Jounouchi) perence y ya no hablen re naco que me descoincentran, entendido?

Tania y Jounouchi –Sipi

Yugi –Ja, ja, ja, hablan chistoso

Ya en el museo del Templo Mayor………..

Jounouchi –Orales está re chida la maquetita!

Ángel –Pos claro!

Tania –Oye yo digo eso!

Ángel –ay! Perdón señorita perfección!

Tania –te estás burlando?

Zyanya –Si, si pégale, pégale!

Oscar –OH ! ASOSIEGENSE, YA !

---como media hora entre pleito y frases o palabras mal dichas…….hasta que:…---

Kaiba- Ya cállense de una buena vez, que no ven que estamos en un museo, al menos compórtense una vez en su vida!

Tania y Jounouchi –Oye, tu no nos callas, te pasamos que te la pases con esa carota todo el santo día pero no que nos grites!

Jounouchi –Pero lo de la cara no se le quita

Tania –Es verdad, ja, ja, ja,ja…..

Kaiba (cada vez más furioso) –Ya me tienen arto con su manera de hablar tan más naca, compórtense como gente decente! Y no como animalitos, ha! es verdad, ustedes no son decentes, sino que son perores que animales, hasta los animales se portan mejor que ustedes! (esto lo gritó tan fuerte que todos los del museo escucharon y comenzaron a reírse diciendo en voz baja: "es verdad, qué nacos" "igualados", etc, esto hizo que Tania y Jounouchi se molestaran pero cuando le iban a decir algo a Kaiba él se dio media vuelta y se fue.) No se por qué vine, mejor me voy, no se me valla a pegar la roña……

Tania y Jounouchi –QUÉEEE! REGRESA Y REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE!

Yugi –ya déjenlo, a lo mejor tiene problemas con la empresa y está irritado

Jounouchi –Irritado le voy a dejar la………………conciencia………… me las va a pagar

Tania –Nadie me humilla y menos en público, nos vamos a vengar…… (a Oscar y a Ángel les sorprendió mucho este cambio de actitud de Tania y hasta se asustaron, pero a Zyanya le agradó un poco este cambio)

Zyanya –Bien, ya estas hablando en MI idioma……no se preocupen tengo un plan perfecto para que se puedan vengar de él, muajajajajajajajaja…………

Pasaron dos días y Kaiba parecía muy ocupado y distante, ya no iba a la Normal y un día no fue a la escuela. A Tania ya le estaba dando remordimientos por lo de la venganza que le estaban planeando pero Jounouchi, Oscar y Zyanya siempre le recordaban lo que le dijo y así ella se enojaba de nuevo. Tenían tres planes de venganza y decidieron usar el que les permitiría burlarse mejor de él: "siempre es divertido ver a un borracho hasta atrás………….."

Oscar –Muaja, aj, ja, jaaaaaaa! Ya quiero verlo tiradote en el piso y…

Tania –Hablando dialectos extraños? (tono irónico)

Oscar –Ya les dije que no estaba hablando dialectos extraños, lo que pasa es que…..

Tania –Si, aja, cómo no, mejor hay que pensar con qué y cuando lo emborrachamos.

Zyanya –Qué todo nos tiene que llevar a bebidas alcohólicas?

Oscar y Tania –SI!

Jounouchi –Espero que funcione.

Oscar –Claro, siempre y cuando se tome lo que le demos.

Suena el celular de Oscar, era una de sus amigas que les decía a Oscar y a Tania que realizaría una fiesta en su casa y que si puede llevar a nuevos amigos (para ampliar es círculo de amistades) y después de una breve plática ella cuenga y de inmediato Oscar y Tania se miran con aspecto cómplice y dicen: -Ya estuvo!

Al día siguiente Tania y Oscar fueron al CEB para ver a Kaiba e invitarlo para la "fiesta" (o sea el lugar de la venganza, según ellos) (como salen más temprano Tania se salió una clase antes para poder ir, qué responsable! ¬¬). A ellos les costó trabajo convencerlo de que fueran, además el seguía molesto pero después de casi media hora de insistir: si, vas? si vas? si vas?..., lo hartaron y dijo que si. La fiesta sería en 4 días y ya estaba todo planeado.

Viernes:

Es el día, todos, incluyendo a Zyanya que salió una clase antes para ir y poder supervisar la venga, asistieron a la casa de la amiga de Oscar y Tania.

Jounouchi –Y ahora? Cómo empezamos?

Oscar –Ya lo tengo, le vamos a dar un "Tequila Chofas special"

Tania –Siiiiiiiiii!

Jounouchi –Un qué?

Tania –Ves a esa chava que está detrás de la barra?

Jounouchi –Si

Oscar –Ha pues ella se llama Chofas, bueno, le decimos así, y es experta en eso de las bebidas alcohólicas y prepara algo qué se llama "Tequila Chofas special" que es una casi mortal combinación de tequila, mezcal y caguama (caguama cerveza) y para disimular una combinación de frutas dulces, para que pegue más, nadie ha podido soportar semejante bomba y quedan totalmente inconscientes, claro, antes de hacer desmanes…

Tania –Quedan o quedamos?

Oscar –Apoco ya lo probaste?

Tania –Me refiero a ti!

Recuerdo:

Después de que retaron a Oscar y a otros dos amigos a tomar el "Tequila Chofas special" después de tres segundos se vieron los efectos de dicha bebida, primero comenzaron a bailar quien sabe que cosa, y a hablar en dialectos extraños, después de……regresar la comida sobre un sillón los sacaron al patio, ¡grave error, les pegó más duro y ensuciaron todo el pasto que hasta se momento era verde, quedó de un color raro… y para terminar los tres se cayeron y quedaron inconscientes en el suelo, lo difícil fue levantarlos porque los tres pesaban mucho…

Fin del recuerdo.

Oscar –Pues yo no me acuerdo de eso….

Tania –Cómo te vas a acordar si estabas todo tomado!

Jounouchi –Muajajajajajajajajajaja……….. es prefecto! Pues manos a la obra.

Cuando se preparaban vieron que las chavas de la fiesta estaban con Yugi y como era de esperarse Anzu estaba detrás con cara de odio hacia las demás.

Tania –Valla, qué pegue tiene Yugi!

Ángel –No se qué le ven a ese enano…..

Tania –Lo que no te ve a ti…..ji, ji, ji….

Ángel - ¬¬u

Chava 1- Ay! Qué lindo, cómo te llamas?

Yugi –Yugi………..(todo apenado)

Chava 2 –Hay te vez bien tierno! Yugi –Gra….gracias (todo rojo)

Chava 3 –Oye déjalo, que este niño es mío! (esto provoca una pequeña discusión sobre quien se quedaba con Yugi, mientras Yami se reía discretamente de Yugi y Anzu estaba que explotaba)

Zyazya –Bien, manos a la obra!

Tania se dirige a Kaiba que estaba platicando con un chavo sobre política y las leyes que rigen las empresas, aparte de presumir su gran empresa…..(si, había en la fiesta de todo) –Oye Seto…..quieres algo de tomar? Un refresco, jugo o algo?

Kaiba –Y a ti que te pasa? Por qué tan cordial? Algo tramas……..

Tania –Yo, no cómo crees, sólo que quería que ya no estuvieras enojado con migo, eso es todo.

Kaiba –Te estás proponiendo como mi sirvienta por hoy?

Tania –"QUÉ, calma Tania, calma o se va a arruinar el plan……." Ejem, no tanto así pero si quieres algo yo te lo traigo…..(voz sumisa)

Kaiba –Está bien traime un jugo de naranja, pero ya!

Tania –Si "meleva,yestequésecreeeperomelasvaapagar,yaloverá……." (se dirige a Oscar) ya esta aceptó tomar un jugo.

Oscar –Bien! (se dirige a la barra para pedirle a Chofas la bebida.)

Chofas –QUÉEEE! Pero la última vez que tomaste uno de esos resultó muy mal!

Jounouchi –No es para él, es para el engreído de Kaiba, es que está alla (señala a donde está Kaiba)

Chofas –Haaaaa, qué, les cae mal y lo quieren emborrachar?

Los tres –SIIIIII

Chofas –Bueno, ya quedará de ustedes limpiar lo que él ensucie….

Ella preparó la bebida y le puso bastante jugo para que no oliera tanto a tequila y que él no se diera cuenta, después Tania le llevó el vaso y se lo entregó, Kaiba hizo como si le tomara y cuando ella se fue: Kaiba- "y esta cree que me engaña?" Hey Yugi ven para acá, te tengo que decir algo importante!...

Una hora después:

Jounouchi –No pasa nada, veo que Kaiba le toma al vaso pero no hace nada.

Zyanya –A menos que ya sea todo un ebrio y que para él eso no sea nada…..

Tania –No lo creo……..

Jounouchi –Entonces?

Kaiba se levanta del sillón donde estaba sentado, se dirige a Jounouchi, Tania, Oscar y Zyanya: -Yo ya me voy esto está muy aburrido y tengo mejores cosas que hacer, tengo una empresa que manejar…..

Tania –Espera, y qué te pareció la bebida que te di, te gustó?

Kaiba –Cuál, la que le cambié al inútil de Yugi? Yo creo que si le gustó porque hace rato estaba bailando en el patio………bueno, los privo de mi grandiosa presencia……..adios………(se da media vuelta y se va)

Todos - ¡¡¡¡¡00! QUEEEEE! YUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (van corriendo a buscar a Yugi pero ya era demasiado tarde, Anzu trataba de cargarlo porque estaba tirado en el piso, además, algo extraño, también Yami estaba inconsciente!)

Al siguiente día:

Tania habla por teléfono a la residencia en donde están Yugi y los demás: -Hola Jounouchi, cómo sigue Yugi?

Jounouchi –Pues mal, hace rato se despertó pero le dolía mucho la cabeza y se la pasó quejándose de que tenía mucho calor, y ya alucina con los jugos de naranja, nada más ve uno y se marea

Tania –Y Seto?

Jounouchi –Pues se la pasó burlándose de él hasta que él y Mokuba se salieron a no se donde y no han regresado.

Tania –Hay, dile a Yugi que lo siento y ahí me lo cuidan mucho por favor.

Jounouchi –Si, yo le digo…………bye.

------------------------------------------------

**Fin de este capítulo**


	8. Capítulo 8: Nadie le gana a Seto Kaiba

**Holaaaa! Pues les presento otro capítulo, ya sólo me faltan dos para terminar esta primera parte, espero que les guste , y ya comienza la convocatoria oficial para los duelistas de México (si se puede de la capital, mejor, pero si no, no importa), bueno, pasemos al capítulo8:**

**Yami Kame 357**

**Capítulo 8: Nadie le gana a Seto Kaiba**

Al siguiente lunes…..

-----Sueño-----

Se ve a la misma mujer de los sueños anteriores sentada en una como bardita pequeña de piedra, es de noche, sólo la luna llena y el fuego de una fogata iluminan el lugar. Ella está viendo, con expresión muy triste, una flor blanca con pétalos grandes, una flor muy hermosa.

Mujer –Por qué?... (con voz muy triste)

-----Fin del sueño-----

-¡Ya levántate, floja, se te va ha hacer tarde otra vez!

Tania –mmm, 5 minutos mas……….

-Eso dijiste hace 10 minutos, ya levántateeeeee! Ya son las 6:00!

Tania –Quéee! Tan tarde! (se levanta rápido para arreglarse e ir a la escuela)

CEB……

Anzu –Ya te sientes mejor Yugi?

Yugi –Si, ya estoy mucho mejor

Jounouchi –Qué bueno, pero nos la va a pagar ese Kaiba

Yugi –Se que es raro que diga esto pero tienes razón, por su culpa me la pasé mal el fin de semana y además se burlaba de mi, eso no se lo voy a perdonar…..

Los otros tres -°°

Jounouchi –Como dice Zyanya, ya estás hablando en nuestro idioma……

Anzu –Recuerden que la venganza no es buena…..

Jounouchi –si, pero es justa y necesaria, además de divertida

Yugi –Divertida? Lo dices porque a ti no te dio eso de tomar ni te quedaste inconsciente por casi medio día ni te dolió la cabeza el otro día….

Jounouchi –Esta bien, esta bien, para la próxima no va a haber fallas.

Más tarde en la Normal…..

Tania –Ya me tengo que ir rápido, nos vemos mañana…..

Karina –Sip, nos vemos

Lucian –Bye….

Tania se va rápido. Al poco rato llega solo Kaiba y parece cono si estuviera buscando a alguien hasta que se encuentra con Lucian y Karina y se acerca a ellas como si les quisiera preguntar algo.

Kaiba –Y Tania?

Lucian –Primero buenas tardes no?

Kaiba –Si, si, como sea, dónde está Tania?

Karina y Lucia -¬¬

Karina –Ya se fue, y yo también me voy, hasta luego…

Lucian –Qué, oye no me dejes con él……

Kaiba -¬¬, Si no te voy a comer, sólo te quiero preguntar si ella sigue enojada con migo?

Lucian –En serio te interesa, pues si, algo, aunque la verdad últimamente ha estado algo rara

Kaiba –Rara? "que alguna vez a estado normal?", por qué lo dices?

Lucian –Es que se la pasa más de malas, a veces se comporta como si fuera otra persona ya nada más le falta que le valla al América…

Kaiba –Al América?

Lucian –Si, es un equipo de fútbol, sólo le van a ese equipo los raros, perdedores, anormales, etc….(nota: Ella y la mayoría del salón si no es que de la escuela odian a los americanistas, aunque se pueden encontrar sus excepciones ) yo creo que si pasara eso la mandamos a exorcizar.

Kaiba –Haaaaa….bueno, sólo era eso, gracias, si la vez no le digas que vine, luego hablo con ella….

Lucian –Si, adiós "valla, no parece tan mala persona"

Kaiba se va, pero con una cara malévola, como si estuviera planeando algo malo…..-Con que americanista, he, muajajajajaja………….

Al día siguiente:

CEB….

Jounouchi –Espérenme tantito, voy a la café para comprar algo de comer.

Anzu –Apúrate que tenemos clase!

Yugi –Cómprame una bolsa de galletas!

Honda –A mi un chicle!

Jounouchi –Algo más patrones?

Yugi –No, nada más…..

Jounouchi -¬¬

Jounouchi va corriendo hacia la cafetería cuando de repente se encuentra con un chavo que le dice que es su admirador # 1, que algún día quisiera se como él y le entrega una caja de regalo, Jounouchi la abre y dice: -"Para Joey, mi ídolo, espero que te guste y póntela por favor.", el chavo se va corriendo y Jounouchi se pone muy feliz, saca la playera y se la pone y va con los demás….

Yugi –Y esa playera?

Jounouchi –(voz alegre) Me la regaló un tipo, y dijo que era su ídolo

Honda –Mmmm, ese color amarillo de friégame la pupila no me gusta.

Anzu –Mmmm, dice "Las Águilas del América" de que es?

Jounouchi –No se, pero a mi si me gustó

De repente se escucha una voz que grita: -Ese tipo le va al América! Atrápenlo!- Jounouchi voltea y ve a mínimo 6 tipos que van corriendo hacia él con palos y dispuestos a pegarle

Jounouchi –Qué!

Yugi, Honda y Anzu –Corran!

Se ve a Kaiba recargado en el barandal del segundo piso de uno de los edificios de la escuela con cara maliciosa: -Ja, ja, ja, eso le pasa por meterse con migo, cómo le irá a mi otra amiga? (tono sarcástico), ja, ja, ja, Seto, eres un genio…..

En la Normal…..

Todos los del grupo de Tania estaban en el laboratorio, dejaron sus mochilas en el salón y cuando regresaron Tania agarró su mochila y notó que había algo de tela amarilla saliendo de su mochila, ella lo sacó y para su sorpresa era una mega bandera del América tamaño yumbo, de inmediato Lucian volteó hacia ella y al ver semejante bandera dio la señal de alarma, su amiga era americanista: -Atrápenlaaaaaa!

Todos –Siiiiii

Tania -QUÉEEE! NO ESPEREN, NO ES MIA, NOOOOOOO! (la persiguieron por toda la escuela hasta que la alcanzaron e intentaron exorcizarla)

A la salida en la Normal:

Yugi y los demás llegan a la Normal, se ve a un Jounouchi con algunos rasguños y la ropa manchada de tierra, así estaba también Tania y cuando ella ve a Kaiba va corriendo hacia él….

Tania –TU, HIJO DE TU….MA…MÁ……ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, ESTO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!

Kaiba – Que, oye cálmate, o se de qué me hablas

Tania –Tu fuiste, no te hagan el…..tonto….

Kaiba –Ja, ja, ja, esta bien, yo fui eso fue para que vean que no se debe jugar con migo

Jounouchi –Qué! infeliz, prepotente……

Kaiba –Ja, ja, ja, que no tienen otra forma de ofender no tan infantil?

Tania –Si, esto &$#!&#¬°………

Todos -¡00!

Tania –Qué algún problema?'

Todos –No nada……(si que dio miedo)

Kaiba –Esta bien, ya me voy, cuando tengas otra venganza me avisas para hacer que pienses que si me molestaste, y tu también Yugi, cuando te quieras emborrachar otra vez me avisas para burlarme de ti, ha es verdad, siempre lo hago, ja, aj, aj, ja, ja, ja…….

Todos agarran a Tania, Jounouchi y Yugi porque sino eran capaces de tratar de golpear al CEO.

Jounouchi –Si no se hubiera cambiado de casa me cae que lo mataba….

Tania –Se cambié de casa?

Honda –Si, ayer, se compró una casa y se fue con Mokuba

Tania –Rayos!

Pasaron varios días, pero por más bromas que le jugaban a Kaiba este último no se molestaba en lo más mínimo y hasta les regresaba las bromas, Zyanya, Oscar, Lucian, Yered y hasta Ángel planeaban bromas pero ninguna resultaba y les iba peor.

Jounouchi –Me rindo, es imposible, se acabó

Tania Que no hay nada que lo haga enojar?

Honda –Si, rómpele uno de sus Ojos Azules, secuestra a Mokuba, mmmm, compra su empresa…..

Tania –Mmmmm, no puedo hacer eso, o me mata o me quedo sin dinero, además no tengo mucho como para comprar su empresa

Zyanya –Acéptenlo, no le podemos ganar…..

Oscar –Sin poner en riesgo nuestras vidas……

Yugi –Me rindo, quisiera ser Eric…..

Ángel -Eric?

Yugi –Si, él es el tipo que les platiqué, el que es….algo raro….

Tania –El que anda tras los huesos de Seto?

Yugi –si, él si que lo hace enojar, su sola presencia lo molesta mucho……

Tania –En serio, mmmm, se me ocurre algo………muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Todos –óò

Tania –Ya tengo el plan perfecto para vengarnos de Kaiba…….pero necesitaré ayuda de una amiga……..

Continuará…….

**A contestar Reviews:**

**phantomgirl14******

**Me da mucho gusto que lo hayas leído, espero que este capítulo te guste y los que vienen también y que me dejes tus comentarios para poder mejorarlo **

**Witty******

**Ja, ja, ja, esta güeno manta, dejaré de hablar re´ naco, y no te preocupes, luego sale Bakura, ya merito, ya merito… Gracias por leer el fic y espero que sigas poniendo tus comentarios (tengo la impresión que ya escribí esto antes…… ¬¬u)**

**kysmy******

**Holaaaa! No te preocupes, el que se emborrachó fue Yugi, Yami sólo se puso inconsciente (o sea que el que hizo desfiguros fue Yugi ), lo malo es que después….mmmmmdigamos que Yami si se emborracha estando conciente de lo que hace, pues digamos que por una depresión, eso no lo tengo muy claro todavía. Lo del Templo Mayor, a lo que nos referíamos Joey y yo era a una piedra aparte, no al mero templo mayor**

**--Si trata de arreglar las cosas, lo que no quieres es que te de el zape, verdad?**

**-- ¬¬u òó, en fin, luego si quieres te vuelvo a poner, deja arreglo eso…… (pa´ que molestes a Anzu) **

**Set-Yam******

**Nota para Set-Yam: espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. No se si te acuerdas que te dije que iba a necesitar tu ayuda, pues ya es el momento, luego te escribo para platicarte cómo, si? (espero que te imagines cómo -)**


	9. Chapter 9: Mas que una Venganza

**¡¡¡¡Holaaa! Espero que les guste este capi y mil gracias a Set-Yam que me ayudó con la bromita para Kaiba, ¡¡¡muchas gracias! **

**Yami Kame 357 **

**Capítulo 9: Más que una venganza.**

Se ven dos personas en un callejón, una vestida de pantalón negro con una camisa azul y una gabardina negra mientras la otra con un pants azul marino y en la chamarra un dibujo de un perro buldog (uniforme de lo más infantil de la Normal…)

Sara.-Me informaron que me buscabas?

Tania -Si necesito un favor, Sara

Sara -Te escucho Tania, ahora quien es la victima?

Tania-Es este chavo-le entrega una foto un poco arrugada

Sara -de donde sacaste ese muecote de aparador?

Tania – Verdad que está guapísimo? Jajajaja (hace una cara extraña)ejem, bueno, se llama Seto Kaiba

Sara -Ok y quien va a ser la marioneta?

Tania -Es este chavo se llama Eric (le entrega otra foto mas arrugada que la anterior)

Sara -mmmm esto suena interesante...

Tania -Entonces puedo contar con tigo?

Sara –Ejem (algo dudosa)

Tania -Aquí esta (le entrega un paquete, que dentro contenía un peluche firmado por Yami)

Sara –Es un placer hacer negocios con tigo

Tania -El placer es mío, muajajajaja la venganza es dulce... ese rico va a aprender la lección, muajajajajajajaja…….

Un día normal para todos los del CEB

Kaiba -Aléjate de mi!

Bueno casi para todos

Eric -Pero vamos cario solo un besito y ya

Kaiba después de correr por todos los pasillos del CEB, tratando de escapar de

Eric, fue a parar al baño de hombres ahí trato de relajarse...

Desde que llegó a la escuela por cierta razón Eric lo molestaba más de lo que acostumbraba, cada interclase que tenían lo perseguía o se le insinuaba.

Flash Back

Acababa de terminar la primera clase y se encontraba tecleando en su computadora al mil por hora, como siempre, cuando sintió un aliento en su nuca

-Tanto trabajar te va a hacer daño mi Setito

Era Eric, y no le bastó con decirle esto sino que al finalizar le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Si hubiera sido otra la situación Kaiba se hubiera volteado y le hubiera roto la cara a este tipo, pero él le infunda cierta mezcla de asco, miedo y repulsión... por lo que cerro su laptop y salio corriendo del salón.

Y con ciertas situaciones parecidas en todo el día.

Pero tan ocupado estaba que no se dio cuenta que cierta persona se reía de sus desgracias inesperadas.

Fin Flash Back

Se mojo el rostro con agua mientras trataba de encontrar alguna forma de escapar sin que le viera Eric, pero tan entretenido estaba que..

Eric -No es una de mis fantasías favoritas tenerte en un baño, pero con eso me conformo, ven acércate amorcito….

Kaiba ni siquiera se limitó a levantar el rostro y salió del baño como alma que lleva el diablo, necesitaba salir de ahí urgentemente pero unas risas, le hicieron parar su carrera.

Jounouchi y Tania que estaban escondidos, junto con los otros, en una esquina y que haban seguido a Kaiba en su ultimo escape no pudieron aguantar más y se atacaron de la risa, esto hizo que Kaiba los escuchara y que se diera cuenta de que estuvo planeado por sus ya grandes enemigos (más que el mismo Yugi), ya se habían pasado del límite del CEO y lo iban a pagar caro….. mientras él hizo una cara de odio, como si fuera el mismísimo demonio, al ver esto Eric, que haba seguido al CEO, comenzó a temblar y decidió irse lo antes posible para que Kaiba no lo matara, sólo se vio una nube de polvo que avanzaba en sentido contrario del CEO y sólo se escuchó que decía

–No me mates, fue una enviada de tus amigos que me convenció, fue idea de tus amigos!

Kaiba –Amigos, amigos estos engendros! Y ustedes (se dirige a dónde estaban todos ocultos) al menos den la cara &$"&?)(/& cobardes!

Todos -00

Honda–Anda la osa, este ya se enojó!

Oscar –Ya nos cargó el payaso!

Kaiba –Ustedes váyanse, yo sólo tengo ganas de matar a Jounouchi y a Tania, porque a estos si los mato! Miren ustedes dos hijos de su &$#ʒǞ&"!# ya me tienen harto!

Jounouchi –N…n….no te enojes tanto……e..era una simple broma….

Kaiba –Broma, pues que #"/$ bromita….y …

Tania –Mira ya bájale de yemas a su rompope, que no estuvo tan grave la broma, ya deja de hacerte el rico y recatado, la verdad es que no eres más que un huérfano con suerte!

Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi y hasta Yami –hiiiiiii 00 óò

Yugi –Ejem, no hubieras dicho eso……

Tania –Por qué si es la verdad, él no es más que un pobre huérfano que para tener todo lo que tiene hoy tuvo que poner la carita de niño obediente con su padrastro, él no se merece nada de lo que tiene!

Al escuchar esto Kaiba bajó la cabeza y sólo se vio cómo serraba el puno muy fuerte y sólo de limitó a decir con una voz algo rara –Mira, ni te atrevas a volverme a dirigir la palabra, de lo contrario……- y se dio la media vuelta y se fue, en eso Tania le iba a contestar pero rápido todos le taparon la boca hasta ponerla casi morada porque no le permitían respirar, después de que Kaiba ya se había ido, la dejaron respirar.

Tania –uf! Por qué hicieron eso, casi me muero por no poder respirar……uy!

Yugi –Mmmm, mira, es que no te hemos dicho algo……y acepto que fue nuestro error….

Tania -Qué?

Yami –mmm, es que a él le molesta mucho que le recuerden que es huérfano, se pone entre triste y furioso….. y pues……ya te ganaste a un enemigo para toda la vida.

Tania –Uy, o sea que ya metí la pata?

Jounouchi –Si, y hasta el fondo.

Pasaron dos días y Kaiba no fue a la escuela pero los maestros ya sabían que él iba a faltar, al parecer ya había pedido permiso y como se había cambiado de casa los demás no sabían nada de él. En cambio Tania se sentía cada vez peor.

Un día Mokuba le habló a Yugi diciendo que quería ver a todos, que si podían ir por él a la escuela para que pudieran platicar, así lo hicieron, fueron todos los que estuvieron en el día de la "broma".

Yugi –Mokuba, hola

Mokuba –Hola a todos, mmm, bueno quería hablar con ustedes porque he visto algo raro a Seto…

Jounouchi –Que alguna vez a estado normal?

Anzu –Jounouchi! Guarda silencio

Mokuba –Mmmm, lo que pasa es que ha tenido algunos problemas con la empresa y parece que algunos de ustedes le hizo algo que esta furioso, y pues quería pedirles le por favor lo comprendan el no es malo sólo es que tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza

Tania –Oye, lo siento, fue mi culpa, yo le dije cosas feas y la verdad ya me arrepentí, pero no creo que me perdone, y no te preocupes ya no le voy a hablar, eso es mejor…..

Mokuba –No te pido eso, sólo que dejes que se le pase el enojo, luego te va a hablar, para molestarte pero te va a hablar igual a Jounouchi……

Mokuba prometió hablar con Seto pero mientras, pasaban los días y él no se presentaba en la escuela.

Una semana después él asistió a clases, un poco más calmado, al parecer salió de viaje por asuntos de negocios.

Esa tarde en su casa (de Seto y Mokuba):

Mokuba –Oye hermano, en la escuela me dejaron ir a la zona arqueológica de Teotihuacan, iba a ser de excursión pero no se que problemas hubo y nos dejaron ir por nuestra cuenta.

Kaiba –Bien, busca la dirección y vamos este sábado

Mokuba –Si, mmmmm, pero se me estaba ocurriendo que pues podríamos ir con los demás, Yugi y sus amigos, y…….pues Tania sus amigos…. pues para que nos guíen y….

Kaiba –Qué, no vamos a ir con esos tipos, podemos contratar a un guía para que de la explicación que necesitas, no los necesitamos.

Mokuba –Pero…. Hace mucho que no los veo y se me hacen buenas personas y he visto que te aburres sin tener a alguien a quien molestar….

Kaiba –Mmmm, mañana te llevo al oculista….

Mokuba - ¬.¬ Hermano, no estoy bromeando!

Kaiba –Yo tampoco, mañana te llevo al oculista, ya estás viendo cosas que no son….

Mokuba como es muy persistente insistió con la típica frase de "nos pueden acompañar, nos pueden acompañar, nos pueden acompañar?" durante lo que restaba del día hasta que a Kaiba le cansó y dijo que si los podía invitar a lo que Mokuba se puso muy contento, era la oportunidad perfecta para que se reconciliaran. De inmediato él llamó a Yugi para que le avisara a todos, este último le llamó a Tania para que ella también le avisara a los demás.

Una noche antes:

Yami –Y qué más sabes de Teotihuacan?

Yugi –Mmmm, sólo se que es uno de los centros más importantes de una de las culturas importantes de Mesoamérica

Yami –o sea que no sabes mucho

Yugi –La verdad no, pero por qué te interesas tanto?

Yami –No se, sólo tengo ganas de saber más de ese lugar

Yugi –En fin, mañana vamos a ir para que lo conozcas, buenas noches

Yami –Buenas noches Yugi, que descanses

Yugi apaga la luz del cuarto y al poco tiempo se duerme, en cambio Yami se queda despierto, tiene una cara de preocupación, -a ver si hoy también sueño con ella……..sea quien sea…….- decía.

Mokuba –Buenas noches Seto

Kaiba –Buenas noches Mokuba. (él se va a su cuarto, se queda sentado un rato en la cama) Teotihuacan…..que nombre tan extraño, en fin, mañana tendré que aguantar a la banda de anormales…. Será un día largo.

Tania –Yuju! Al fin vamos a ir a Teotihuacan! Ya quiero ver sus caras al estar en ese hermoso lugar, en fin , ya me tengo que dormir porque si no, no me voy a despertar….

Ella se cubre con las cobijas cierra los ojos y se duerme, de repente se oye una voz que dice –Al fin podré regresar y entonces el tonto faraón me va a oír, el infeliz, muajajajajajajaja………………..

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fin de este capítulo**

**Por favor ténganme un poco de paciencia ya que tengo otros fics que estoy escribiendo y el capi 10 de este que va a ser un poquitin largo, espero terminarlo pronto, y gracias por leerlo, espero sus comentarios.**


	10. Chapter 10: El faraón y la reina

**¡¡¡¡¡Holaaaa, a partir de este capítulo algunas cosas cambiarán, se integrarán nuevos personajes, y nuevas historias, al principio parecerá que toma un tono más serio y un poco más de lo mismo (ya saben, el típico malo que busca al faraón y su familia), pero les prometo que después seguirá con el humor y sobretodo, será con más duelos.**

**Había dicho en el capítulo anterior que este sería el último pero como vi que quedaría muy largo mejor lo dividí en dos (debo dejar de anticiparme a los capítulos, antes de escribirlos en su totalidad óò), también les pido paciencia para el sig capi, porque como es mucho de duelo tengo que estructurar los deck y armar el duelo para que sea emocionante y sobretodo espero que a las personas que lo han leído no les desagrade este capítulo que varía un poco de lo que había escrito antes y si tienen alguna sugerencia las pueden mandar, me ayudarían mucho .**

**Nota: a kysmy, perdón por no ponerte en el capi, pero primero tengo que resolver algunos asuntos para poder seguir con lo humorístico, pero no te preocupes, ellos regresarán y entonces si los acompañarás, también tendrás oportunidad de salir en próximos capítulos. **

**Yami Kame 357®**

**Capítulo 10: Nuestros recuerdos: el faraón y la reina **

Sueños: ----------------------------------------------------

Yami:

Él abre los ojos, está en un lugar oscuro, sólo la tenue luz de algunas antorchas iluminan el lugar- Dónde estoy, qué es este lugar?- va caminando y escucha la voz de una mujer que le dice: -No te has olvidado de mi, verdad?- Yami parece reconocer la voz, pero no recuerda de quién es, aquella voz sigue: -Ve hacia aquella puerta, ábrela!- él camina hacia una enorme puerta de piedra, la abre y ve a…….

Tania:

Ella abre los ojos, también está en un lugar parecido al del sueño de Yami –Otra vez, mmm, ya me cansé de este tonto sueño, quiero despertar yaaaaa!- de repente se escucha la voz de la mujer –Ya cállate quieres! Ahuyentas a los fantasmas! – Tania se asusta un poco al escuchar la voz pero al fin la reconoce –Otra vez tu, mira conciencia, déjame dormir que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano!- a lo que la voz responde –Qué no soy tu conciencia, cállate y camina hacia esa puerta, la abres y entras- Tania guarda silencio, al parecer ya aprendió que es inútil discutir con la mujer de la voz, así que llega a las puertas y las abre………-Qué?...

Kaiba:

-mmmm…., dónde estoy, esto me pasa por juntarme con tipos como Yugi y sus locuras antiguas…..- en eso se escucha la misma voz de la mujer :-Hace tiempo que te esperaba….ve hacia aquella puerta y ábrela….- a lo que él contesta- Oye no me des ordenes, además quién eres?- voz- Qué la abras, por favor!- Kaiba prefiere no discutir con aquella voz, va hacia la puerta y la abre –Qué, Genial, ya hasta alucino a la banda de descerebrados…..

Yami –Kaiba?

Tania –Y tu qué haces aquí, este es mi sueño y al último que quiero ver es a ti…

Yami –Tu sueño? creí que era el mío….

Kaiba –Cállense los dos, este es MI sueño, así que ustedes 2 váyanse!

Comienzan a discutir sobre quien debe salir del sueño hasta que la voz de un joven los interrumpe, él habla otro idioma y tanto Yami como Tania no entendieron qué decía

Tania -Qué dijoooo?

Yami –no se….

Kaiba –Hay si serán tontos, dijo claramente "Te mataré faraón con este dragón blanco…" además está mi Ojos Azules acabando con tu patético Mago Oscuro, definitivamente es mi sueño….,

Tania y Yami -0o?

Kaiba –Qué?

Yami –Desde cuándo hablas egipcio?

Kaiba –He? Egipcio?...

Mujer –Nai Seto! (los tres reaccionan al escuchar a esta voz, era la misma que los estaba llamando antes y sobretodo porque dijo el nombre de Seto, la mujer es de tez morena, con una túnica blanca con tocados dorados, sus ojos son rojos, tiene una especie de tela que le cubre la cabeza, en eso Kaiba se queda asombrado y más cuando ve a un joven parecido a Yugi con un traje antiguo y una capa larga y azul marino y ellos no pueden ver al joven que está detrás del dragón)

Los tres –Qué pasa?

De repente el Dragón ataca al Mago y sólo se ve una luz azul cielo que inunda la habitación…..

Cada uno despierta en sus respectivas habitaciones… con una sola pregunta en sus mentes: "Qué pasó?"

----------------------------------------------------

9:00 am, todos se quedaron de ver en el CEB, el primero que llegó fue Kaiba en su automóvil último modelo…qué mas podía pedir…., y después de casi media hora llegaron todos, es decir: Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Tania, Oscar, Zyanya (muy a su pesar), Ángel y Jesús.

Ángel –Ahora si, estamos todos lo que somos y somos todos los que estamos!

Tania –Si…… (parecía como zombi, a penas y se podía mantener despierta, al igual que Yami, pero él tenía menos problema porque de cualquier forma flota…)

Oscar –Y a ti qué te pasa?

Tania –Nada, sólo es que no dormí bien…..

Después de aproximadamente 2 horas, que para Kaiba fueron los más desagradables de su vida porque tuvo que soportar a sus dos grandes enemigos haciendo comentarios totalmente absurdos y a los demás que los regañaban o que le seguían y de escuchar más de 100 veces la pregunta ¿Ya llegamos, por fin llegaron a Teotihuacan. Llegaron a la entrada y pagaron sus respectivos boletos. Cuándo entraron Yugi y los demás se sorprendieron mucho, aquel lugar era maravilloso ante sus ojos ya que nunca habían visto algo parecido.

Aunque al principio era Yugi el que estaba con los demás, Yami le pidió que cambiaran.

Yami –Waw, es más impresionante de lo que me imaginaba!

Ángel –Hay, no es para tanto, y eso que no has visto las pirámides del Sol y de la Luna….

Yami –Pirámides, también aquí hay pirámides?

Tania –Sip, y para que te sorprendas más, la pirámide principal mide exactamente lo mismo de base que una de las pirámides de Giza, en Egipto.

Yami –En serio! Quisiera ir a verla!.

Oscar –Uy, pues prepárate para subir y bajar muchas estructuras piramidales

Tania –Estructuras piramidales, baya que definición!

Oscar –no te burles, que hay que hablar con propiedad con el faraón

Yami –Hay, no es para tanto, no te preocupes por qué decir

Oscar, Ta´ güeno, entons hay que subir y bajar un buen de cosas

Yami -………

Tania –Mejor habla en término medio que no te entendió……..

Zyanya –Y este enano cuándo entiende algo?

Tania –Oye, no le digas tan feo

Mokuba –Oye, hermano, este lugar es muy bonito verdad?

Kaiba –Si, lástima de la compañía (Todos se le quedan viendo con cara de enojados pero nadie le dijo algo por miedo a verlo otra vez enojado, esto hace que él se quede serio, como esperando la respuesta)

Mokuba –Si no se quejan no te diviertes, verdad?

Kaiba –Eso no es verdad, mejor vámonos

Tania –Pero a otro lugar……. (esto lo dijo tan bajo que sólo Yami y Jounouchi la escucharon)

Caminaron por todas las partes posibles del lugar ya que Yami estaba admirado con las construcciones y hasta Yugi se sorprendió por la reacción de su amigo, nunca había estado tan contento.

Yugi –Estas feliz verdad?

Yami –Si, este lugar es magnífico, me gustó mucho, mmmmm no se por qué me es un poco familiar….

Yugi –familiar, si está muuuuy lejos de Egipto y el lugar no concuerdan con la época de los faraones egipcios, es imposible que te sea familiar.

Yami –Si ya se pero eso es la impresión que tengo.

Zyanya –Ya, dejen de platicar, ya parecen novios que se cuchuchean

Yami –Y ahora qué traes con migo?

Zyanya –Nada, sólo me caes mal….

En cada momento Zyanya criticaba a Yami, pero el trataba de no ser grosero y Tania trataba de hacer que no se molestaran, pero en realidad a quien Tania quería molestar era a Kaiba, pero no se atrevía a hablarle, sólo lo criticaba con Jounouchi. Siguieron caminando por la calzada de los muertos, viendo y tomando fotos a todo, hasta que ya casi llegaban a la pirámide de la Luna.

Yami –La calzada de los muertos?

Tania –Sip, así se llama, verdad que tiene un nombre impactante?

Yami –Si

Anzu –Pues a mi no me gusta ese nombre….

Zyanya –Pues qué querías que le pusieran? El caminito rosa o algo asÍ?

Anzu –No, pero no me gusta ese nombre, además a ti nadie te habló

Tania –Ya, ya, ya, no se enojen, vamos sigamos caminando….

Jounouchi –Tu amiga está más irritable que de costumbre, verdad.

Tania –Parece que si

En eso Zyanya se detiene de repente y parece buscar algo

Tania –Qué te pasa?

Zyanya –Nada, voy a ver algo, si quieren ustedes adelántense, yo los alcanzo (y sin esperar respuesta se va corriendo, en tanto Tania se queda extrañada)

Kaiba –Vámonos, que no tengo todo el día!

Tania –Mmmm, si…….(todos siguen su camino hasta que llegaron a la pirámide de la Luna, y suben)

Honda –Apúrate!

Tania –Te esperas?

Yami –Waw! Desde aquí hay una vista impresionante

Mokuba –si es verdad

Oscar –Y eso que no han subido a la del Sol, esa es más alta

Yami –En serio, pues que esperamos?

Tania –Uf, uf, espérate deja me recupero…..

Jounouchi –Uy, qué poco aguante tienes

Tania –Si, ya se…

Kaiba –Qué!

Todos -Qué pasa?

Kaiba –No se supone que había mucha gente? Vean, estamos solos…

Yami –Qué?

Tania –Qué raro, siempre hay gente aquí.

Ángel –Dónde están todos?

Anzu –Tengo un mal presentimiento, y si mejor bajamos?

Todos –Si

Todos bajaron de la pirámide, y siguieron caminando hasta la pirámide del Sol, nadie estaba en aquel lugar, estaba completamente solo.

En otro lado estaba Zyanya caminando, también había visto que de repente se quedó solo el lugar, y escuchó 3 voces que eran la de dos mujeres y un hombre, aquellas voces le decían que fuera hacia la pirámide de la Luna, y así lo hizo, pero le extraño que vio una entrada hacia el interior de la pirámide, eso es algo bastante raro ya que no dejan entrar a los visitantes a esos lugares, pero aún así entró.

De regreso a la pirámide del Sol, todos estaban preocupados y asustados, y de repente Yami y Tania sintieron mucho frío, no sabían que pasaba, solo sabían que algo estaba muy mal.

Voz de hombre –Al fin te encontré, sabía que tarde o temprano tu sangre te traería a este lugar…

Era un hombre bastante alto, con túnica larga negra y con lentes oscuros.

Kaiba –Y este de qué película de terror salió? Ha, ya se, tiene que ver con tigo verdad? (voltea a ver a Yami)

Yami –Oye, no te burles, no tengo la culpa de ser un famoso y poderoso faraón

Todos - ¬¬u

Yami camina hacia ese hombre y le dice –Ahora quién eres tu, qué quieres de mi?

Hombre –De ti nada, de ella si…. (señala a Tania y todos se quedan asombrados)

Yami –Ejem, disculpa, yo soy el faraón y por tu forma de vestir supongo que me buscas.

Hombre –Ya te dije que a ti no es a quien busco, es a ella, a la reina.

Jounouchi –Valla Tania, qué bien escondidito te lo tenias, cómo le haces para no verte tan vieja?

Tania –Queeee, cállate Jounouchi, y tu extraño no te estarás equivocando? no soy reina de nada, ni siquiera de la primavera.

Hombre –Tu no!

Todos se quedan extrañados y confusos

Yami –No que a la que buscabas era a ella, estas loco o qué?

Hombre –Ya basta, no estoy jugando, no busco a esa simple humana, busco a la reina sin nombre.

Tania –A ver, a ver, de qué manicomio te saliste, cómo que reina sin nombre, el único sin nombre es él (señala a Yami)

Yami –Oye, si tengo nombre, lo que pasa es que no lo recuerdo…

Hombre –Ya les dije que no busco ni al faraón ni a esa humana, busco a la segunda "ka" de esa humana, al igual que ese niño (señala a Yami) tu (señala a Tania ) tienes un espíritu antiguo, el alma de una reina de Egipto.

Todos - ……0o……

Kaiba –Ya me cansé de sus locuras antiguas, ya vámonos que no tengo tiempo!

Hombre –Locuras antiguas, ya veo que no me creen, esta bien, vamos a ver qué hacen en un duelo de las sombras, a ver si ya me creen, aunque no importa, de todos modos tengo que llevarme el alma de la reina.

Yami –Sabes de que reina está hablando?

Tania –No, no entiendo nada! Qué alguien me explique!

De repente salen otros dos hombres vestidos de forma similar cada uno con un disco de duelo puesto y otro el la mano.

Kaiba –Qué, cómo es que tienen esos discos de duelo?

Hombre –Eso no importa, no me crees así que te reto a un duelo, a ti y a ella (Tania)

Tania –Qué, y yo por qué?

Kaiba –Que, los dos, ha no, con ella no juego, es demasiado tonta e inutil para un duelo.

Tania –Oye, crees eso, pues acepto, yo pudo ganar este duelo (ambos sacan sus respectivos deck´s)

Oscar –Por qué los traes?

Yami y Jounouchi también sacan sus respectivos mazos

Jounouchi –Es que quedamos en echarnos un duelito aquí, por eso todos los traemos.

Los demás –…oo…

Jesús –Oye, no estás lista para un duelo de las sombras, no te arriesgues!

Tania –No me importa lo que digan, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!

Jesús –Y si eso no es suficiente?…..

Yami –En los juegos de las sombras nada es suficiente, y se ponen en juego más que unas tarjetas….

En la pirámide de la Luna:

Zyanya –Uy, dónde estoy?

Mujer-Sabía que vendrías…

Zyanya ve a una muchacha entre 18 y 20 años, de cabello café, piel casi oscura y con ropa antigua, a un lado de ella está otra mujer casi de la misma edad, de cabello negro, ojos rasgados, piel morena y ropa parecida a la muchacha anterior y atrás de las dos sale un hombre ya un poco mayor con características parecidas a la segunda muchacha.

Hombre –Sabía que los acompañarías hasta aquí, deber recordar y ayudar al faraón y a la reina, a tu familia……

La segunda mujer se acerca a Zyanya, al parecer tiene algo en la mano, la abre y es como un brazalete dorado con tocados de jade.

Mujer –No te preocupes, te dolerá un poco pero lego se irá el dolor…

Zyanya –Qué, no, espera, NOOOOOOO:……………….

------------------------------------------

**Fin de este capítulo, espero les haya gustado. -**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Reconstrucción **

Kaiba .–Para qué nos llamaron ahora?

Yugi .–No lo se, pero parece que es urgente

Kaiba .–Tu nunca sabes nada……

Jounouchi –Kaiba!!!!! No molestes a Yugi!!!!

Kaiba ..–Ha, se me olvidaba que los perros defienden a sus compañeros

Jounouchi .–A quién le dijiste perro??!!!!!

Kaiba –A tiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!

Jounouchi –Ahora si lo mato!!!

Anzu .-Chicos, cálmense, recuerden que debemos esperar las indicaciones

Honda.- Indicaciones?, no, ustedes pélense a gusto, yo les digo cuando vengan

Yugi .-Honda, no fomentes la violencia

Yami .-No, déjalos que se peleen

Yugi .-Qué??!!!

Yami.-Hay, estaba bromeando

Yugi.- ¬¬

De repente una chava llega de la nada y se cuelga del brazo de Kaiba

Tania .- Hoooollllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba.- Ha!!!, un bicho se me pegó al brazo!!!!!

Tania.- qué?! Grosero!!!!!!

Yugi .-Y qué es lo que nos querías decir Tania?

Tania (soltando a Kaiba).- Mmmmmm, bueno, este…….es que no se cómo decírselos…..

Todos .-Que?

Tania.- mmmmmm……..

Oscar.- Hola, ya les dijiste que les vamos a dar cue…..

Tania .- Cállate que todavía no les digo nada!!!!!!!

Oscar.- Oh!, lo siento

Yami .-Nada de qué?

Zyanya.- Ya apúrate que no tenemos todo el día!!!!!!

Tania .-Hay, no me presionen!, está bien…. Lo que pasa es que…

Ángel (entra corriendo, se va directo a Anzu y la toma de las manos).- No te preocupes querida Anzu, pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado…. No me importa que salgas de este fic, lo mas importante es nuestro amor…..

Todos.- OO

Anzu.- Que voy a qué???!!!!!

Tania .- Cállate!!!!! No des la información distorsionada!!!!!!!!

Kaiba .-Bueno, ya nos vas a decir o ya me puedo ir, para tu información soy un hombre ocupado!!!!

Zyanya .-Hombre? Ha, no me digas que tu ya…..

Kaiba .-No me refería a eso!!!!!!!

------ -Ya se quieren callar todos?!!!!

Todos voltean hacia el lado de donde proviene la voz de una mujer

Tania.- Y tu qué haces aquí?

------ .-Pues me presento para todos ustedes, bola de ignorantes, todos, menos Seto

Kaiba .-Si que me cae bien esta tipa…….

------- .- Gracias, lo se. En fin, lo que la tonta de Tania quiere decirles es que este fic se acabó

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda y Jounouchi .- Quéeeeeeeeeee???!!!!!

Tania.- Hey!

------ .- Cállate!, así es, así que todos ustedes sarán sustituidos por mi excelente presencia, inteligencia y belleza

Jounouchi .-Y quién es esta?

Tania .- Se llama Rimblhy y es la que me va a ayudar a escribir nuevamente el fic --

Todos.- Quéeeeeeeeee????!!!!!!

Rimblhy.- Ya dejen de decir tanto "quéeee??!!"" parecen retrasados, ha es verdad, si lo son, jajajajajajajajaja

Yami .-Valla que tiene mal carácter

Rimblhy .- A ver, ven y dímelo en mi cara faraón mialegría

Anzu.- Hey, no le digas así!!!!!!!

Rimblhy .-Es verdad, se me olvidaba que tu amas a este enano…. (Anzu se pone toda roja) jajajajajajajajajaja

Kaiba .- Insisto, esta tipa me cae bien…….

Jounouchi .-Y como no si es igual de arrogante que tu…..

Tania.- YA VASTAAAA!!!!!! (con este grito todos la voltean a ver) esto no significa que se halla terminado el fic, lo que pasa es que va a haber una reestructuración, no tienen de qué preocuparse, todos regresarán a la historia y tendremos nuevos compañeros.

Rimblhy .-HA!, estás embarazada!!!! Digo, por eso de los nuevos miembros……..

Tania .- ¬¬ no y no digas tonterías………. En fin, agradecemos a todas las personas que leyeron este fic y les prometemos que en poco tiempo estará de nuevo y con más aventuras…….y…..peleas, jijijijiji

Rimblhy .- Siiii, peleas!!!!!!!!! Soy buena en eso

Tania .- ¬¬ si, ya lo se

Rimblhy (se dirige hacia donde están los demás poniendo una cara diabólica).-Ya lo escucharon bola de inútiles? así que de ahora en adelante su destino está en mis hermosas y malévolas manos, no me hago responsable por accidentes, envenenamientos secuestros o cualquier otra cosa que ponga en riesgo su patética vida, claro excepto la de Seto, aunque también lo haré sufrir un poco para que no se sienta, muajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!

Todos con cara de terror y abrazados.-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

-----------------continuará------------------


End file.
